Reason to Live (rewrite)
by DragonRose0
Summary: Kim has been diagnosed with a fatal health issue. what can help? this is a redo of my first try at this so be kind but honest was inspired by "small possability" by NoDrogs, "Through blind eyes" by WerePuppy-Jake and "Tangled up in green" By Poetheather1. KiGo rated M for later chapters i am trying to improve on the original. let me know how i am doing
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Kim!..., Kim!..., are you ok". The words seem to echo off the inside of my skull. My head feels like a freight train is running through (or possibly over) it and at least one car has its break stuck on. "Somebody get the nurse" the voice is insistent, almost panicky. My back is cold and wet, and I'm really not very comfortable. "Don't move her she may be hurt" wait I think she's talking about me. Everything is so dark, why is it dark. Hmm, ok either I'm suddenly blind, or my eyes are closed. Let's start there.

Let's see…eyes. I know they should be attached to my face somewhere. I groan, Nope, that was the mouth. Let's try that again just a little higher (Wow my thought seem to be just scattered everywhere). Ok, found them. Now what. Need to get them open (It's an effort). Wow, the light hurts my eyes. "Ow." It feels like someone is driving daggers into them and twisting. "Did anyone get the license of that truck?" they laugh it is weak but relieved. They think I'm kidding. "What happened?" I struggle to sit up. With a little help, I finally get to a sitting position. The sudden change in altitude causes my head to spin, and I wish the guy with the hammer would lay off.

"We were heading back to the dorm after the Chem final, and you collapsed on the stairs." Stacie still looks worried. My head hurts and my Italian really isn't that good anyway, but I think I got most of what she said.

I look around and sure enough, I'm at the bottom of a staircase outside the science building, and my books are scattered halfway across the courtyard. Silently I take inventory of my body, something I have perfected with some speed over the years. I can identify each bounce by the ache and pain. "That's going to leave a mark" Shaking my head in to clear it turns out to be a particularly bad idea and getting up without help isn't going to happen anytime soon. "Someone give me a hand. We're drawing a crowd." Antonio, the big hunk of a guy that every girl on campus lusts after (he's dating the men's fútbol Center and has fantastic fashion sense) reaches down and scoops me up like I am a rag doll and heads for the infirmary. As I start to protest, he glares (it's enough to make even an uninjured girl to swoon) at me, and the words die on my lips.

Someone opens the door for us letting us into the air-conditioned room, instantly chilling me right through the wet clothes to the bone though it's probably not all that cold. The cramping muscles and shivers aren't helping my injuries any, and I kinda lose track of what's going on as everything becomes a blur.

When I come to myself again, I'm trapped unable to move, 'don't panic and assess the situation. Bright lights, health sighs on the walls. The infirmary'. I start to relax "I feel like a mummy." I mumble becoming fully aware of my surroundings again. I am bundled up in several blankets and have an I.V. tube disappearing under them "What happened?"

The nurse looks up. "You suffered from an acute case of electrolyte imbalance. Feeling any better?" She checks me over feeling my head, testing my temp and flashing a light in my eyes.

I close my eyes. "So, I went in to shock." I take a deep breath. "That's not like me." I stare at the lights and sigh.

"How have you been feeling lately?" the question jars me out of my reverie.

I consider the question for several moments "Well I have been getting increasingly tired over the past few weeks, but that's just end of term and finals. Other than that, I've felt fine." Even as I say it I know, it's not true. I have been having a hard time focusing, losing track of thoughts and conversations. Physically I'm also having problems. Just climbing the stairs to my room tires me. Granted that it's on the seventh floor, but still, that should be nothing for me.

"I think you might be suffering from anemia. I've drawn some blood and sent it to the lab. I don't think you have done any permanent damage in your fall, you will be sore for a few days and may have a minor concussion. Now go home and get some rest. You still have two days of finals." I groan and head for my room supported by my friends'. I still need to study for tomorrows finals.

xXxX

"Ugh, that was awful. How do you do it? You had twice the classes as the rest of us" We all laugh as Lexie complains, but truth be told the wear on me is excessive I don't think I could handle another day like this. I put on a brave face, but this is starting to concern me allot. What happened to the globe-trotting hero? Was that really only a year ago?

"Well, it's over for the year. No more classes no more books no more teacher's dirty looks" they all laugh lucky for me they understand just enough English; the rhyme really doesn't translate well "I need to run past the infirmary. My test results Should be back by now. See ya back at the dorm." they wave as we split up to our separate locations

The medical building was once a church and is always foreboding even at the best of times. Many people say it's just gloomy. Me I just try to avoid it altogether, hospitals always give me the creeps. As I enter, the nurse is helping a few students suffering from finals syndrome. She catches sight of me "Ah, Mrs. Possible. Please, over here," she says, guiding me into her office. "Please sit." She pulls my chart out of a pile on her desk. "The iron in your blood is fine, but the lab found significant deterioration in your blood cells. They had no speculation as to the cause but said it looked like cells from someone in their seventh decade or so." It took a few moments for her words to register. I sat there stunned as she continued. "I know you are going home for the summer break. I want you to get with your doctor and have a full work up done. Maybe even bring in a specialist. I will make sure that your primary physician gets these records" She pauses noticing my deer in the headlights look. "Will you be ok getting back to your dorm or would you like some help?" I just waved her off and left. I wandered for some time not really going anywhere before finally returning to my dorm room to finish packing for the trip home. I try not to think about it but fail miserably.

xXxX

When my roommate brought it up I had initially declined the invitation to the end of year dorm bash. I wasn't a big party girl. Sure, I had tasted wine and champagne a few times, but I had avoided the bash type parties, it just wasn't me. But I didn't want to be alone tonight, and my roommates were going with or without me.

I do not recommend bad news and a beer bash combo, especially as a (mostly) virgin drinker. I'm nineteen, not even legal drinking age at home. In Italy, if you can reach the bar, you're old enough. I remember arriving at the Party, my first drink and maybe my second. The rest is a blur. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed, alone (thank the gods and whatever roommate was responsible). The pain in my head was, well, for lack of a better word, astonishing. The fact that I was awakened by the scream of my alarm clock didn't help. Getting up I realized the shirt I was in was not mine and my bra was missing (Not a good sign). I forced myself to get up and shower, it did make me feel a little better. After getting dressed, I left the room. My bra and shirt were folded and laid outside my door (that bra was expensive). By ten o'clock I had made my way the Milan airport checking in for the twelve-hour flight back to Middleton and home, at least I was in first class and can sleep on the Flight (and the airline supplies aspirin).

XxXx

There is a knock on the door as startling as it is precise. "Come." The Voice from the paper covered desk a command. The door opens, and the agent enters, Uniform showing the military precision that Global Justice would be known for if anyone actually knew of their existence. Not looking up from her work she signals him to report.

"We have a report from our agent in Milan." Shuffling forward he extends a sealed envelope. "It's marked 'Eyes Only.'" Dr. Director looks up and points to a stack of papers at the corner of her desk. Placing the envelope on the stack, the agent nods in salute and exits to return to his duty's.

The moment the door closes Dr. Director grabs the envelope and tears it open, scanning the documents enclosed, face falling. "Damn it. Why now?" She reaches over to the intercom. "Agent Du, please report to the director's office." In moments the spit-shined agent appears slipping silently through the office door "Thank you, I need a priority courier dispatched to Middleton immediately." She re-reads the Report again, then quickly prepares a package, addresses it to its recipient, and sends it on its way. Less than an hour later the packet arrives at Middleton General Hospital onto the desk of world-renowned surgeon Dr. Ann Possible, who would find it after returning from lunch.


	2. Chapter 1 Bad news

**Chapter 1**

Kim lay trapped, strapped to the table, unable to move, the walls of her prison so close she wanted to scream. She had been in worse situations and always survived. Kim tested the restraints again and glanced around the coffin-like structure. How did we get here you ask.

xXxX* * *

Long flights are the closest thing to time travel that most of us ever experience. Get on a plane at ten am. Fly twelve hours and get off the plane at three pm, and when you sleep most of the way the transition can be a little confusing. After twelve hours (mostly sleeping) and two meals in first class, I feel almost human again (though a long hot shower would probably finish the job). The Middleton International Terminal is a madhouse. People going in every direction, it's kinda fun to watch. I wait until most of the crowd disperses, then make my way to baggage claim. Mom is waiting for me, bags already picked off the belt. I walk into the offered hug and wince just a little when she squeezes the still healing bruises. "Come on. We have a few stops on the way home." I look at her questioningly. "We're going to swing by the space center to see your dad. I need to stop by my office, and I thought we could grab dinner. The boys will be out late, and the welcome home party is not until tomorrow, so I was thinking girls' night out if you're not too tired.

I smile at the thought. "No. I slept on the plane, so I think I am good for a while. I've missed you. It's good to be home." While we drive to the space center mom asks me about my classes and my friends. I regale her with stories of sticking my foot in my mouth with poor Italian and American attitudes. I told her about my classes and the beauty of the campus. She smiles, listens intently and asks a few follow up questions. All in all, it's a pleasant drive.

Apparently, everyone at the space center was aware I was coming. All work has stopped, and everyone is waiting to greet me. It's as embarrassing as the first time I came to work with dad as a kid. Looking around I realize that this is precisely the point. Even the old 'Welcome space cadets' banner was pulled out of storage. I just shake my head and give Dad a hug. He smiles. "Too much?" I laugh and hug him again. I love my family. The floor supervisor has allowed one hour for the party, but it lasts two and a half. Finally, mom and I escorted out the door, and everyone else is sent back to work.

The drive from the space center to the hospital is short and quiet. When we arrive, everything is hushed like the building itself was holding its breath. We walk up to Mom's office where she invites me to sit down. She walks around her desk, takes her seat and looks at me, and I know I'm in trouble. She smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "You didn't tell me the one story I had hoped to hear." She hands me a chart file with my name on it. Busted

"They sent you a copy of my file? I only got the test results yesterday. How did it get here so fast?" I didn't want to talk to mom about this until I had seen my doctor.

My mom's gaze never strays from my face as she seeks the answers she needs. "Tell me what happened."

I bow my head in defeat. "About two or three months ago I started to feel unexpectedly fatigued, and it kept getting worse. I figured it was caused by the extra heavy class load I had chosen to take. I figured it was my own fault, so I just kept going, and it just kept getting worse. I got good at hiding it from my friends, none of them really knew me that well anyway. About three days ago I woke up at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Apparently, I had passed out about halfway down. The rest is in that folder. I was planning to make an appointment with Dr. Margret next week."

"Come on into the next room, I have something to show you." We go next door to her lab. Her work tables and equipment are just like I remember, but there is a new device in the far corner. It looks like a high-tech coffin. And this is what mom is directing me to. "Meet the scanner. A medical scanning device invented by your dad and Wade as a birthday gift to me. Now strip and get in." she was not going to take no for an answer.

"You want me to get into that. It looks like something out of Dracula Three Thousand." Just looking at it makes me nervous.

"I agree it looks creepy. Next time I'll have them spruce up the looks. But for right now, I need to get a reading on what is happening in that body of yours." I hang my head in defeat and begin to undress, taking time to fold each piece and stacking it neatly. I end up with a small pile with my panties and bra folded at the top. I lower myself into the scanner and lay down shivering against the cold metal. "OK, activating scanner. Please lay still." Suddenly clamps lock my wrists, ankles, hips, and neck making it so I can't move. Then the lid slowly starts to close "Sorry sweetie, I should have warned you." Mom's voice is coming from a small speaker near my head. "Just lay still and relax." Right she wants me to relax, not going to happen.

Well now you know, my mother did this to me.

I have no idea how long I have been in here but being strapped down in a small box has never been a good thing for me. This has too much resemblance to a number of death traps I have been in over the years. The difference is that a death trap is meant to be escaped from. This I have to be still and let it finish. As my adrenaline continues to climb it gets harder not to take action. "It's okay, Kimmie, we're almost done, just hold still a few more minutes," Dr. Possible's voice was gentle, "don't move too much or we'll have to start over."

Kim groaned, "No, I'd rather be caught in another one of Drakken's death traps."

"Oh come on, Kim, the scanner isn't that bad," her mom laughed.

"You've never been in one, they're usually more comfortable, easier to escape and a lot more fun." The younger Possible tried hard not to fidget, but the feeling of laying restrained in the confined space without being able to take action was beginning to take its toll.

Dr. Possible, standing at the scanner's controls, smiled sadly at the wistful sound of her daughter's voice. "You miss it don't you."

"Some. I miss the feeling of accomplishment after a mission."

"Tell you what, next time I have your dad invents a medical scanner, I'll have him install a big screen TV." Kim laughed and rolled her eyes "Okay, sweetheart, we're done, I'll pull you out now."

The scanner's table gradually exited the machine, unbinding Kim's body in the process.  
Kim climbs out into the air-conditioned room, shivering, her naked body shimmering with a sheen of sweat from the ordeal. "Mom, why am I so tired all the time. It seems to just be getting worse." A year ago, Kim had left for college as an athletic and energetic ball of fire. Over the last few months, her energy had steadily dropped, until now Kim felt like it was too tiring just to sit.

"Give me some time to analyze this data, and we'll find out," Dr. Possible started cleaning up her files, "Have you seen Ron yet?"

"No, we haven't talked much since I left." Kim sighed, "I don't think he even knows I'm back."

"Let me get the computer analysis started," Dr. Possible changed the subject, "and I'll take you to lunch." 

xXxX

"Get me that uplink now!" The woman's one eye flared with a power not many had ever seen. Most of the men in the room were in a total state panic. The one exception was the tall young man at the end of the long line of cubicles, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing.

One of the computer techs looked at Agent Will Du ready to run for his life if the woman even looked his way."Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he told the terrified man rising from his chair, "Madam Director, may I speak with you, in private?"

Betty Director looked up Supprised and nodded. They excused themselves to a small unoccupied conference room. As soon as the door closed the young man wrapped his arms around the older woman from behind and pulled her close "What am I going to do if it's true?" she almost cried. Will had never heard his longtime boss, and more recently lover sound so defeated.

"You will adjust, improvise, and overcome just like always." He kissed her neck softly then turned her to face him. "This is not the end, just another complication. And we will handle it" He lifted the eye patch covering her right eye socket and kissed the edge around the metal data storage and retrieval device that replaced her right eye.

"Doesn't that bother you?" she whispered, self-consciously.

Will lifted her chin, looked her right in the eyes, "No, its part of who you are, and I love all of you."

Betty blushed like a school girl. Will raised an eyebrow. "What?" she blurted, "I'm a little new to this." She cuddled into his arms. "What am I going to do? Most of GJ's major opponents have spent most of the last year plotting revenge on Kim. If they find out she is out of commission, we're in for a tough time," the director sighed, "and I was going to groom her to take my place so I could retire."

"You wouldn't do well in retirement, you have to much need to do." Will Du pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"Just where did you get a Kimunacator?" Betty's eye just about popped out of its socket as she stares at the communication device her even best techs can only guess how works.

Will laughed, "I seams on one of our missions together Kim lost one. I had a chance to return and recover it Hey. Mr. Load, we need your help. Our people can't seem to crack the encryption you made for the new scanner, and we need a file from it ASAP. Can you oblige us please?"

"You will want to wait for the system to finish crunching the numbers. That will take about an hour. Transmitting the encryption key software now. Nice to see where Kim's missing Kimunicator went. I am sending a software update to the unit. This will upgrade its usability, but it still won't be as nice as the newer models." The connection was cut, and the two agents settled in to wait cuddled in each other's arms.

xXxX

The Software update will slow them down a little, but there is no time to waste. Wade immediately downloads the raw data from the scanner and feeds it into his computer network at home to compile, with all the processing power available this only takes a short time. He is not a doctor, but after reviewing the data, there is only one inescapable conclusion. Kim is dying, and it's likely to be a slow painful death. There are times he hates being a genius, and discovering his first, and probably best friend is dying is one of those times. Crying is not dignified, but screw it at least he is alone.

XxXx

"Did you two have fun on your girls' night out" Ann looked up from her computer as James walked into the room

"Ya it was fun, we did dinner then a sappy movie. We sat and talked until Kim started getting tired" she turned back to the data on her screen, concern on her face

"Is everything ok?" He walks up behind her and begins to rub her neck. She relaxes back into him.

"No, not really." She indicates the screen "This is a scan I took of Kim earlier today." She brings up a comparison scan "This is a normal girl her age. Her body is basically falling apart. The deterioration is so severe that the scanner could track it while she was on the table. Normally to see things like this you would need to have several sessions over months. If my calculations are correct, she has something less than a year. It's like the energy that allows the cells to function properly is draining away." She starts to cry. She gets up and steps into his waiting arms. "Our little girl is dying. I will start contacting specialists tomorrow, but I don't hold a lot of hope. I have never seen or even heard of anything like this before."

Holding his wife tightly, James whispered, "We have to tell her, she has always been better at fighting the odds when she knows the enemy," He took a deep breath, "I'll take her to the lab tomorrow and talk to her about it." He thought about it for a moment, "and we watch her, but don't treat her any differently. We still trust her. If anyone can beat this its Kim." 

Kim leans stunned against the door frame, the reason for the trip to her parents' room forgotten. I'm dying. I'm not ready yet. I have things I need to do, things I can not leave undone. She runs upstairs and grabs her Kimunicator and signals. Moments later a seemingly sleepy Wade answers. "Kim Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry Wade, I need a favor, and I need it soon. I need to know Shego's location." Not a thought for herself even at a time like this it's all he can do to keep from grinning.

"I will get on first thing in the morning. Now get some sleep." Wade disconnects the communication and rolls back to the lump hiding in his bed. She pulls the covers down revealing her milk chocolate skin and dark chocolate eyes and smiles. "Now Zita, where were we?" he returns to the love and comfort she offers.


	3. Chapter 2 Free Fall

**Chapter 2**

The downpour was cold for that time of year, distracting and nearly blinding in its intensity. The fight has been furious, my anger and hate growing by the moment, fueling me forward. Everything around us just a blur. "Do you know what I hate?" Shego quipped back something I didn't even hear. "No, you." I used the full output on the battle suit to augment my strength and lashed out at my opponent. Stunned look clear on her face, she didn't even defend herself. She flew backward, crashing into the tower causing it to collapse on top of her.

I bolt upright in bed stunned by my actions. I'm the good guy. I didn't even check to see if she was injured. I'm supposed to be the good guy. The image that keeps haunting me, the one that I see when I close my eyes, is the unfeigned look of shock on Shego's face. That fight didn't end when I kicked her. It ended when I said I hated her.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself I lean back against the headboard. I hate that dream. I hate it more every time I have it, and it's getting more common. Apparently, Yoda had it right: anger and hate are the path to the dark side. I know this will keep eating at me until I can apologize. Sometimes being the good guy is bloody inconvenient.

Finally, back in control of myself, I begin to relax, hoping for more sleep. I hear something from downstairs. It sounds like voices. I look over at the clock. Who's up at six am on a Sunday morning? I sneak down the stairs and listen. I can identify the Tweebs talking to someone else. From the conversation, I deduce that there are two others, though I am unable to distinguish between them. I know the voices but can't place them.

"Are you sure about this?" chime the two familiar voices in chorus sounding distinctly ill at ease.

"Last time we took Sis's hair drier."

"She blasted holes in our beds and closets." The two speak in tandem like her brothers often do.

"Sounds exciting, but our sister doesn't shoot plasma." I can hear the smile and laughter in Jim's voice.

"And this doesn't dry hair." Tim's voice is just as amused. "We just need the power cell out of it to finish the project."

I step around the corner. "You know I still know how to hurt you." The four boys turn to run, dropping the item of discussion. It's my grappling hairdryer. It's like when I'm fighting, time slows down every detail can be seen as if it is stop motion. The Grappler falls to the ground. The boys are scrambling to get away. The impact with the floor sets the device off. Its projectile is coming right at me. I can see it coming, my body refuses to react, there is not a damn thing I can do. The projectile grazed my cheek. Which exploded into pain like being hit with a baseball bat.

With the impact on my cheek time returns to normal. The explosion of pain is blinding. The next moment I bounce off the wall and land on the floor. For the second time in a week, I find myself on the ground at the base of a set of stairs trying to pry my eyes open. When I succeed, I find myself staring into six pairs of identical eyes. "Um, Wego what are you doing in my living room?"

They collapse down to just the two base units. "Getting in trouble,"

"Apparently." If it weren't for being raised around the Tweebs, their habit of finishing each other's sentences would be confusing.

"I...I...I'm sorry Kim." The look on Jim's face is what you would expect at a massive accident, the look of confused terror. "I never... You should have... how..."

The extra effort it takes to sit up surprises me. The additional pain from the change in blood pressure not so much. I smile at him (not recommended with a gash on your cheek). I pull him in for a hug on my non-bleeding side. "I'll be fine. I'll have mom look at it and fix me right up."

Breaking down to cry Jim sobs, "I thought I had killed you. The blood, the... Why didn't you dodge it? You always dodge it. You always dodge it. I... I..." I comfort him while trying not to get blood on him.

Mom and Dad come bursting into the room to see what's going on. The look on their faces is confusing until I look around. There is blood splatter on the wall from the initial impact, a pool of blood on the floor from where I lay after I fell. I'm sure covered in blood as I am I look like an extra from a murder mystery. "It was an accident." I nod towards the still crying Jim in my arms.

Mom catches my meaning. "Alright boys, grab something and get this cleaned up." She turns to me "I'll grab my bag and take a look at that. The kitchen table has the best light." Within moments the 'mom voice' has everyone moving and the panic, if not forgotten, is at least controlled.

Ten minutes later, mom, has me cleaned up enough to examine my face. "You're going to have a scar. The opening runs almost from the corner of the right eye to the corner of your mouth. It's an impact wound, so the edges are not smooth." She probes my cheek with her fingers, I feel nothing. Those shots are fantastic. "And I think your cheekbone may be cracked." From the analytical tone of her voice, I know she is seeing a patient, not her daughter. I figure under the circumstances that is probably a good thing. "I have some special adhesive I use to close incisions that should help minimize the scaring."

"You're going to glue my face shut?" My voice sounds slurred, but then I have no control over the right side of my face at the moment.

She laughs breaking out of her reverie. "Yes. Yes, I guess I am."

"Mom that thing barely grazed me why so much pain and damage" Kim just slumped in her seat.

"Your body is weak from your condition and not able to handle what it use to" Kim could see the pain in the older woman's eyes

"Mom." The seriousness of my tone catches her attention. "I heard you and dad talking last night. I know." She is quiet as she finishes her work. "How long?"

"I don't know." Her voice is quiet and painful to hear "Normally I would have to do several scans over a period of time to even see the difference. Yours is much faster. If I scan you again today, I should at least get a base to work with." I groan. She laughs. "This just a comparison scan, so it should take just a short time. We can go after breakfast." She scoots around to hold me. Jim comes to check on me I wave for him to join us in a group hug.

XxXx

"Dad what is the scanner I thought it was a CAT scan or MRI, but it's not is it" Kim and her dad were talking lunch in the space center lunch cafeteria.

Dr. James Possible looked up "the scanner?. Oh, it's just something Wade and a few of my research friends came up with for your mother's birthday. It's a full body med scanner kinda like on Star Tech only bigger. We're working in making it smaller I hope to eventually have a pocket version." he was glad that he had something to talk about that wasn't so depressing. When he tried to speak to her as promised, he couldn't, and she smiled. She had actually smiled when she said 'I know I heard you and mom last night.'

"Dad I'm working on a bucket list, some of it requires travel and some of that I need to do alone" she looked him right in the eyes "will you try to stop me?"

James looked at his daughter eyes trailing down the wound on her cheek 'no parent should ever outlive their child' the quote kept running through his head. He puts his face in his hands "not if it's that important to you Kimmy cub. When will you be leaving?"

"I don't know, yet I need to do a little research and make arrangements for the trip," she smiled "I will be back I don't plan to be gone very long" the tall doctor walked around the table and hugged his little girl

"ok, but be careful. I will be always worried about you. And check in when you can."

XxXx

"Wade it's been nearly a week." The session with the scanner indicated that, IF everything continued at the current rate I would continue to weaken and be dead within a year. This makes my projects a little more urgent. "There has got to be some sign of her."

The computer genius was sitting at his new desk. He had shot up six inches this year and was starting to show some promise for the future. "None. No action on her accounts, no travel, nothing. It's like she has dropped off the face of the Earth." He checks his screens one more time. "I'll keep looking. It's the best I can do. Maybe you should ask Dr. Lipski."

"You want me to ask Drakken" the girl was incredulous. She had forgiven Shego for the disaster on the radio tower, but Drakken was another matter. Abashed I bow my head. "Sorry Wade, it's not you I'm mad at. I should have done this a year ago, but I wasn't ready. Now I have to hurry, or I won't be able to do it at all." I look back at the screen "Thanks, Wade. Let me know if anything on Shego turns up."

"Will do." The call disconnects.

The knock on my door is quiet enough that I almost miss it. "Come in." I'm expecting Jim trying to apologize again. Instead one of the Wegos (still working on telling them apart) peeks around the door. I wave him in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I'm sitting on my bed, so I offer him the desk chair. "Are you really looking for sis?" I just nod "Is it because she has done something wrong?"

I smile at the concerned brother. "No, this it's something I have done wrong, and I have to do what I can to correct it."

"I was never supposed to tell anyone this." I just sit there seemingly patient (it's a facade) letting him work this out on his own. "There is a transport plane that makes a supply drop every four weeks. I don't know the drop location, only that the next plane leaves in tonight from Middleton airport."

"You don't know where it lands?" It's a struggle to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"It doesn't. It's an airdrop." I nod my head already thinking what gear I will need. "One more thing. Everything is wrapped for a cold weather drop." He pauses for a moment. "Will you bring Sis home?" He sounds dejected.

Suddenly I realize I may not be the only one that has something at stake here. "I can't promise anything, but if I find her, I will talk to her and see what I can do. Now I need to get ready. Thank you."

xXxX

I'm glad I thought to bundle up. There is no heat in the cargo area of this plane. We have been flying north long enough that the ground below us is permafrost "Ms. Possible we are fifteen minutes from the drop point." I give the pilot a thumb up through the window in the cockpit door (my mike is not working). I watch as the drop master pulls on his parka and exits the cockpit and begins to check the last of the cargo. This is the third and last drop on this run and this is my stop.

"Ms. Possible." The drop master is signaling for my attention. "Are you a qualified skydiver?" I give him the thumbs up and a nod. "Good. When the light turns green I will release the cargo, you give a five count and then follow. Got it?" I hold up five fingers and give the thumbs up.

Ten minutes later the plane begins to climb, and the light turns green. He releases the straps and watches as the pallet rolls off the end of the plane. I begin my count, remove the head set and return it to its rack, then run and do a swan dive off the end of the plane.

I love freefall. I always have. It's the best part of Skydiving. The freedom is just amazing, but it never lasts long enough. I finish my final rotation bringing myself almost upright. Time to pop the shoot. The sudden jerk is normal, the pain is not. The darkness and inability to move is not normal either. I struggle to regain enough consciousness to control my fall. By the time I am able to grab the control handles it's too late. I try to roll with the impact but my body is still not listening. I end up landing in a shallow creek sure at least one of my legs is broken. I am able to pull myself to the shore so that at least I won't drown. I can feel myself blacking out. Well it seems I have failed. So much for my year.


	4. Chapter 3 The Stoppables

**Chapter 3**

"This place is still a mess." It's been two weeks since Graduation, and some of the buildings were still smoking. The cleanup crews were still finding pieces of the spaceship damaged in the battle.

"What did you expect, Ron? We stopped an alien invasion. It takes time to clean up a mess like that." We were walking down what was once main street Middleton on a sunny Friday afternoon. We made it to the park, which amazingly only took minimal damage, though the ducks in the pond still look traumatized. We stopped on the little footbridge looking over the stream. "Ok, next on the to-do list. Graduate high school, check. Save the world from aliens, check. Be honored by the President and United Nations by receiving a large sum of money, check. I guess next on the list would be college. Have you heard back from anyone yet?"

"Yeah, there's a few. A couple of culinary institutes. And of course Upperton U. You?" I looked at Ron, my best friend since we were four and my boyfriend for the last year as he watched the spastic ducks.

"I think I have decided on the University of Milan. I'm looking at majoring in applied forensics and political geography with a minor in fashion design. They have all the classes I need." Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's also possibly far enough from Middleton that I can be incognito." After another deep breath, "I had Wade shut down the website. I need to be Kim Possible the person, not Kim Possible the hero." She turned and gave Ron a hug. "I am taking some summer classes, so I leave on Tuesday."

After a long moment, Ron looked up. "Have you packed?" I just nod. "Then how about Nacos and a movie?" I nodded my agreement, happy at least that he is not mad at me. "Will you want to spend the weekend with your family?"

"Yes, but Ron I consider you family too. I expect you to be there at least for Sunday dinner, but you are welcome anytime." I gave him a big hug. We've kissed a few times, but it's a lot like kissing your brother. Though he is nice to cuddle with. "How's your dad doing? Still having problems with all the claims?"

"No. With the space center here someone thought it would be funny to change the clause to 'this policy shall not cover acts of gods or aliens.' It's made his work a lot easier, as most claims are denied." We laugh, though I feel sorry for those that are affected by this.

Later that night Ron lay on his bed, envelope in hand. This was the worst day of his life, his best friend was leaving. The only good thing to happen was the acceptance letter that arrived while he was out.  
He pulled out the letter and reread it.

'Dear Stoppable-san,

As admittance Secretary for the Yamanouchi University, I am proud to accept your application for admittance. School starts on the first day of September. Please contact us for travel arrangements and to schedule pickup. Orientation will begin promptly at eight am.

Your cover story will be that you have been accepted to a culinary school in Japan. You are not to discuss the truth with anyone. No exceptions!

Things you will need to bring:  
Laptop computer (WiFi capable)  
Writing supplies  
Bedding for your dorm room - futon will be supplied  
Change of clothes for travel to and from the campus  
Your Gi  
Your belt (a strong one) :)

Books and study materials will be supplied.

Hope to hear from you soon to arrange travel. 

Yours truly, 

Yori Yamanouchi  
Secretary of Admissions  
011 + 81 + 80 9850 4443 

P.S. Bring Hana too.'

Ron rolled over and picked up his phone, played with it a moment, then dialed the number. It was late here but it would daytime in Japan. "Yamanouchi University how I may direct your call?" The voice was in Japanese. Not even Kim knew he could speak another language. He had picked it up while he was there as an exchange student a couple years back.

"I need to speak to the Secretary of admissions please." The voice was silent, but I could hear the exchange system while I was being transferred. "Yamanouchi Yori speaking how may I help you?"

The smile on Ron's face at hearing her voice again was instant. "Hello, Yori. How are you?"

"Ron San! It's good to hear from you. Do you call to accept?"

"Kind of, what's the possibility of early admission?"

"Is everything ok? How soon and you talking?"

"Everything is fine. I can leave as soon as Wednesday."

"Ok let me check. I can have the Yamanouchi jet on the tarmac waiting by our privet hanger, Wednesday at six am and ready to leave when you ready."

"Ok. See ya when I get there." Ron disconnected the phone and smiled. Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all.

The last few days were a blur. Ron spent as much time as he could with both his family and Kim's. Packing was stressful because he couldn't let anyone see what was being packed (he was glad he didn't have to pack the lotus sword). He didn't even tell Kim he was leaving, she would already be gone, and he didn't want to spoil the time they had together. When he asked if he could take Hana as a 'cross-cultural experience' his parents thought it was a great idea. They even purchased a children's how to speak Japanese set and a set of training chopsticks (not knowing she was proficient using them for food and as weapons).

Ron saw Kim off at the airport on Tuesday morning. The rest of the day was spent with Rufus over the all you can eat naco bar. Wednesday morning, he was at the airport at five thirty ready to go (surprising, since his internal clock was set to noon) a still sleeping Hana in his arms. By six ten they were airborne. After a twelve hour flight, they landed at a private airfield in the Canto region about noon.

"Ron San!" Ron looked in the direction of the voice finding Yori next to a rugged looking four-wheel drive. "Come, we will have lunch before we go." Finding a small patch of grass, Yori spread out a large lunch. Ron and Hana approached the car and stowed their personal gear, then joined Yori on the blanket. "She's getting so big! Hello Hana, nice to see you again." Hana smiled and gave Yori a hug. Yori started to cry.

Ron closed the small distance and wrapped his arms around the slender Ninja girl. "Are you ok?" Hana came up and began patting the distraught girl on the back.

Yori turned her face into Ron's shoulder to better hide her shame "No! I have done something dishonorable. I should kill myself, but sensei forbade seppuku, and I wanted to see you both again."

Ron pulls her tighter "What have you done that could possibly be so bad?"

She pulled away, knelt Japanese style head down, her hair covering her face in shame. Hana walked around and sat in her lap. The crying woman just wrapped her arms around the child. "Do you remember when you were here last time?"

"Yes. When we rescued the Lotus blade."

"Correct." The sound of her voice was almost a whisper. "That was one reason you were invited. There was another. There was a prophecy. The child of Mystical Monkey Power, the Han would save the world from the evil Yono. We needed someone of the Mystical Monkey Power to create a child. Only you and Monkey Fist had the power. Monkey Fist was not an option. You came into the school, and I watched as you lightened everyone's heart. I decided I liked you, so I volunteered to be the vessel for the Han." She squeezed the child in question holding her close. "I wanted part of you even though I knew you would probably hate me for it."

Ron was quiet for several moments. Yori peaked through her hair. He was smiling at her. "Ok, let me make sure I understand. Hana is your daughter." She nodded. "Hana is a child of the Mystical Monkey Power." She nodded again. "To get that power you needed me." Again she nods "So my adopted sister is actually my daughter. Then why send her to be adopted by my parents?"

Yori looks up "We needed someone with the power to train her. You were still in school so to get her to you we set up your parents as guardians."

"Ok, there is only one thing still bothering me." He took a small breath shaking his head. "When did this all happen?"

Yori bites her lip nervously "do you remember the night I introduced you to Saki?"

Ron groaned "No, but I remember the next day." He stopped for a moment. "Wait. I lost my virginity… we did the naughty, and I slept through it!"

Yori blushes bright red "No. You may not remember it, but you were a very active participant, you made me a very happy girl that night. Kim san is a fortunate girl."

Ron blushes and reaches out to pull both his girls close. "No Yori, Kim and I never did… well, IT. And while I don't remember it, you are the only one who has ever had me." He reached down and kissed her soundly. "While I am disappointed I don't remember, I could never be upset at the mother of my child." He gets on his knees and bows to the ninja girl. "I am honored you chose me. I see no dishonor in your choices, only sacrifice, and honor." Ron and Hana both wrap their arms around the crying girl.

After a time, she calms down, and they all turn to eat lunch. Rufus was asleep having already eaten his fill. "We must hurry Ron san, it is a long drive to the mountain. Then it will..."

"be our honor to walk the rest of the way" Ron groaned and smiled sheepishly.

The climb to the moutan top school was not as grueling as Ron remembered and seemed to pass quickly. Han was a ball full of energy as always ran up and down the switchback path. Upon reaching the top, they were greeted my master and what few students were still in attendance. "where is everybody?"

"After Monkey Fist destroyed the campus most of the students left, and not many are willing to be trained by us now." Yori's head was bowed in shame.

After a moment of thought "have you ever thought about opening up the school, well as a school for public appearance and a ninja recruiting and training in secret. You know have students studying something besides martial arts?" Sensei and Yori both just looked at him, "well like me my cover is I am studying culinary arts. Why not teach culinary arts to bring in students and watch for potential recruits."

Sensei strokes his beard for a time then turns to Yori "I need you to contact the alumni and see what skill we can offer. You may want to appoint someone to admissions as you will be the dean of students. I will hold the title of headmaster for now." Turning back to the school "we are going to have to work fast. It is July classes start in September.

Setting up a new school turned out to be both more difficult and more rewarding than anyone involved thought possible. A new admissions building had to be constructed through most of the other building were able to be repurposed. The Alumni turned out to be very talented and versatile. In addition to culinary arts, the school would also offer programs in international politics and business, World literature, and Resource administration and recovery.

The staff worked closely together to get everything ready, and on September first twenty-two hundred new students checked for class. Often Ron Yori and Hanna would drop off to sleep as the two adults snuggled the little girl. When school started, Ron had to move into the student housing. However, Hana refused to sleep unless both parents were There. The construction team modified a small unused dojo into a 3 bedroom house for the family. Rone tried to sleep in his own room but after a month of everybody waking up in Hanna's room after falling asleep Ron and Yori officially moved in together. As soon as the parents were living in the same room, Hanna was miraculously sleep in her own bed alone.

In the Cold Dark Days of January Sensia Past from the mortal realm. It was a somber occasion. Hana took the loss of her friend very hard. It was weeks before she laughed again.

The twelve-hour flight home is punctuated with much giggling and tickling. Over the last, almost year Yori and I started (officially) dating. We watched our daughter grow into a precocious three-year-old. With the passing of Sensei, it turns out the school and all its holdings are now owned by his adopted daughter and my soon to be wife Yori. Explaining everything to my parents may prove to be a challenge, but one I am willing to tackle I can't wait to see the look on there faces.

The plane rolls to a stop by the private hanger. I can see the blue and silver car waiting for us. As we exit the plane, I,m a little shocked to see Monique, not Felix, get out of the car. "I fly." The words sparked a wave of panic coming as they do from my daughter. I spin just in time to catch Hana as she launches herself from the top step of the plane. She is laughing like there's not a care in the world. Maby at this moment, there's not.

"Wow is that Hana? SGSB."

Yuri turns to Ron with a question on her face. "Monique Speak for She's Getting So Big." He turns and picks up his daughter kissing both her and Yuri on the cheek. "So why did Felix send you."

She shrugs "Felix is helping his mom with a project and is running behind. I was meeting him for lunch, so he tossed me the keys and asked me to pick you up."

Ron looks a little surprised. "You were meeting him for lunch, as in you're dating?"

She smiles. "Tonight is our halfaversery." The smile dies on her face. "I'm surprised you didn't call Kim to pick you up."

"I didn't think she would be back yet."

"She got back a week ago." her Face looks worried. "I think she could use her best friend right now."

I see the concern on her face. "Tonight I have to face my parents. Tomorrow I will see Kim."


	5. Chapter 4 Crash

**Chapter 4**

The light knock on the kitchen door startles Ann from her research. The sound is as unexpected as the guest "Ron come on in. I haven't seen you in ages." she pulls the boy, no he is a man now, into a hug. "Where have you been? It's been ages."

"School Mrs. P. a bon diggity culinary school. Went clear to Japan to learn cooking." he looks so proud, Ann turns trying not to laugh. He is still goofy as ever, but now there is something else, confidence, a grace that he lacked before. "So is Kim here?"

Shaking her head still bewildered "No. She ran out of her last night like a bat outta hell wearing a parka and parachute." digging out some of Ron's favorite snacks she offered him a chair "it seemed pretty important."

"I heard she wasn't feeling well. Both Mo and Wade are concerned." he fidgets "Is it as bad as they say?" the hope and fear in his voice are almost a physical force warring with each other in his concern.

"Probably worse. Her body is failing at an alarming rate; it's like there is not enough energy in her system to keep her running. But if anyone can beat this, it's Kim. It is serious and if we can't find a treatment likely fatal in the not so long run." Looking back at the table with the laptop and stacks of paper "I'm looking for something to help but not having much luck so far. I can't even find anything about anything similar."

"I'm sorry let me know how I can help." The was a short pause "I have friends into eastern medicine. I'll drop them a line and will see if they know anything."

"It can't hurt but I think just being her friend will be enough" Ann smiles "Now what gets you up before noon today."

"um Mrs. P, I um need a favor" Ron Blushes "You know my parents are very religious. Well there uh, kinda freaked out that my fiancée is currently living in under the same roof as me."

Her laugh is genuine and heartfelt and is the first one in days"Congratulations Ron. And yes we would be happy to host the future Mrs. Stoppable."

"Thnx Mrs. P. I will bring her by this afternoon."

xXxX

Shego rolled over, wondering if it was worth it to get up. The room is cold and dark, "Just me here," she thought. "What's the point of getting up? I'll just grab another MRE. Not much of a choice there anymore, but hay they all taste the same anyway." She nearly decided to curl up where she is and forget the world, but her bladder has other ideas. Struggling out of her filthy blanket and stumbling to the bathroom she carefully avoids looking at the mirror knowing the accusations it would show.

Returning to the main room a short time later, the tall green woman looked around the open space. Except for her small corner, with its rat's nest of a dirty blanket and the trash form her meals just tossed around, the cabin was empty. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. It's not much, but more than I deserve," the thought heavy in her mind, she heads back to her corner

The rumble of a low flying sizeable twin-engine plane interrupts her plans again. "Has it been four weeks already?" she thought looking longingly at her little corner. "That also means it's a Wednesday, it always comes on Wednesday."

Shego, not bothering to grab anything to cover her pale naked body against the cold, steps outside to watch the drop and mark its landing so she could get it later, probably when hunger was enough to drive her to action. Something is unusual about this drop, it's bigger than usual, the twins must have padded her order again. The week smile faded quickly unable to hold sway in the dismal outlook. As she starts to turn back toward the cabin someone follows the drop out of the plane with a perfect swan dive. At this distance nearly impossible to make out the details.

"Ok, now I'm just annoyed," real irritation sparks within her, the first real emotion she felt in months. "I'm here to be alone, where my problems won't bother anyone else. Who else would come to this hell hole anyway?" Watching as the chute opens, she is stunned to see a large pink K.P. Logo on a black canopy. "Really, Kim?" This made no sense Kim had made it clear how she felt and after the pardon. There was no reason for the little twit to be here. A closer look at the parachute shows it was entirely out of control. The body hanging beneath it completely limp and lifeless, unable to put tension on the control cords she was coming in way too fast and in BIG trouble if she survives the landing.

It couldn't be her, this doesn't make any sense. Besides Kim is a professional class skydiver. This can't be right. Looking up at the falling person something twits desperately inside her "Damn it." Rushing in and grabbing her thermals stumbling in haste to get dressed and nearly falling. Sprinting out the door and grabbing the supply sled on her way by she angels towards the clearing. Scanning the sky as she runs down the practically nonexistent path, the Shoot has already dropped beneath the tree line, and the clock is running. Rushing down the now hidden path to the drop sight tripping over the loose detritus covering the ground, feeling something inside that has been missing for some time but not taking the time to analyze it. Now is for action not thinking.

Even moving at top speed, it takes much too long to get to the clearing, cursing herself for demanding that the drop point be so far from the hidey hole, though the forty-five minutes it takes to arrive is only half the time that's is normal, she fears it will be too late. "Damn it, Kim, if you don't live I will kill you."

Bursting into the clearing Shego is already using her years of casing jobs to scan the area taking note of everything, the supply pallet is almost dead center in the clearing, that's an improvement, but there is no immediate sigh of the skydiver. Rapidly searching the edges of the field, there in the creek, the pink and black canopy collapsed in the water already caked in ice. Hurrying in that direction, she nearly trips over the unmoving body near the bank. It is Kim she is out cold but breathing, not well but she is breathing. Her clothes are frozen clear through and the color of her skin, a deep Drakken blue, suggests severe hyperthermia. Pulling Kim free from the Freezing water "Kimmy Pumpkin don't do this to me," glad for the cold Shego examines the unnatural angle of the Younger Woman's left leg. "that's going to hurt, but it can wait." Shego wince knowing the pain from experience. "I never thought my nursing degree would come in handy, but today I am happy I have it." doing a quick check of the patient before moving any further. Blood, slit on the cheek (looks like a re-injury), minor. Ribs possibly cracked, two maybe three. Left leg multiple compound fracture. No physical injuries that are life-threatening. Heart rate slow week and irregular. Respiration shallow and irregular. Body temp way too dam cold. Hypothermia is the immediate threat.

Pulling Kim onto her lap and wrapping her arms around the damaged redhead "what happened to you to put you in this condition" gently touching the younger woman's cheek and tenderly kissing the injury(something she would have never don if the redhead had been awake). Concentrating on slowly bringing up her plasma so as not to cause more damage from the sudden heat, Shego begins to glow softly over her whole body, a skill she developed to keep herself warm without having to build a fire, now finding it a handy tool to save a life.

It took more than an hour to dry Kim's clothes and bring her body temperature up enough above the danger point to risk travel. Shego surveyed the clearing "OK sweetie we have a ways to go" leaving the supplies for later Shego bundled up her guest (as best she could using what was available including the shredded parachute) started back to the cabin. Traveling carefully as possible and having to stop often to rewarm her passenger Shego made the return trip in just over four hours.

The sun was just setting as Shego carried the still unconscious Kim and lay her on the previously unused bed. Going to the cupboard and grabbing a blanket and returning to the bed. Kim's body temperature was getting uncomfortably low again.

Shego quickly strips both of them to the skin and wraps the blanket around their naked bodies sharing the heat (survival 101). Waking several hours' later Shego checks to make sure Kim is ok, she had fallen asleep with her power running making them both almost uncomfortably warm. Extracting herself from the sleeping girl Shego quickly reexamines the younger woman. Grabbing the crash kit from the closet and mentally thanking Wego for insisting that she take one she begins the process of putting Humpty back together again. First, she tends to the face cut using hospital grade super glue. Next, she takes the stethoscope and listens, heart rate erratic breathing shallow but no fluid in the lungs. Next pulling the leg straight and trying to ignore the scream Shego sets it (even with the extreme pain the younger girl never wakes). She then cleans the younger woman careful not to cause more injury. Then finally slips the inflatable cast on the leg to immobilize.

Realizing that it was nearly as cold in here as it was outside She looks around the room and really seeing it for the first time she is disgusted with herself. Not bothering to dress she quickly darts outside and retrieves fuel from the woodpile she lodes up the fireplace and ignites it with her plasma. "Ok, what next." Her eyes fall on her corner. "ok can't have Kim seeing that" the pale woman walks over and unceremoniously kicks the whole rat's nest, blanket trash and all, into the fire. The black greasy smoke was a testament to the state they were in. Once sure that the fire was contained she entered the bathroom and looked at her self for the first time since coming here. Shock registered on the face in the mirror she didn't recognize it. Instead of light green, the skin was a sallow grey, the beautiful Black, green hair lay flat and lifeless on her head about the color of mold, and the eyes were shallow and haunted. All in all, she looked like hell.

"Ok, this isn't going to work." Going to her supplies, she pulls out soap and shampoo. Then glanced at the water heater next to the fireplace shivering in reflex realizing that it has not had time enough to heat. "this is going to be cold" It took six times washings to finally get her hair clean, and the water was icy. After she was clean, she stepped out of the shower and ignited her body glow to warm and dry herself. Concerned the now clean Shego checked Kim to find her beginning to cool already (not a good sign). She grabbed a new blanket from the linen shelf and set it to one side of the fire, then heated a pan of water with her plasma. She uncovered her patient and washed her thoroughly but gently, rubbing her vigorously to restore circulation. The girl never stirred, not even a whimper.

Grabbing the blanket, she finished warming it with her power. The redhead was quickly wrapped up and placed on the floor in front of the fire. The bed was stripped and remade, and Kim was set back on the mattress still cocooned in the quilt.

Finally Jarred out of her self-pity Shego looked around the room again. She had hated this place that's why she had come, Kim hated her, Drakken didn't need her since he went legit, and she would never again be under the thumb of that prick Hego. That left being alone with a lot of ill-gotten money, several degrees and absolutely no motivation or hope. She had come here to rethink her life and the more she thought, the more depressed she had gotten. Then Kim had come, had it really been just this morning. This thought brought her attention back to the injured girl and the fact that she had not eaten or drunk anything since at least this morning. Putting away the remains of the previous drops while taking an inventory of supplies, she found a case of boxed chicken soup "this will do" glancing out the small window into the semi-dark that was night this time of year "well the rest is going to have to wait till morning."

Cooking the soup quickly Shego used a syringe from the crash kit to feed the unconscious hero and was encouraged when Kim swallowed reflexively. She continued this until the bowl was empty then did up the dishes, unbundled Kim checking her for temperature, she was a little on the cool side again. Shego just shook her head worried "all right princess let's get you warmed up again" banking the fire for the night and blowing out the lamp the dark-haired woman pulled the redhead to her as if both their lives depended on it(and in her mind Perhaps they did).


	6. Chapter 5 Mean While

**Chapter 5**

There was a pounding on the door, pause another pounding. The redhead looked out the window, it was still dark outside. Rolling out of bed grumbling about the time she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her sleeping companion still out like a light.

A Minuit later she opens the door wrapped a bathrobe "Betty do you know what time it is, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Ann I need some help with a problem" the cyclopean woman looked tired and downright frazzled

"Sure come in, and I'll start some coffee" Dr. Possible turned toward the kitchen

"No need I stopped at Moon Dollar's and picked up an insulated gallon" The director of GJ placed the large bottle on the table.

Ann turned to get cups and creamer instead "what's up that has you in such a dither this morning."

"I need Kim Possible."

Ann nearly dropped the cups "you know why that's not an option."

"Yes I know that's why I need help" she rubbed under her patch(it no longer bothered her it was just a nervous habit) and sat down

"you have a thousand agents, why do you need my daughter so much" setting down the cups and pouring the coffee

"I don't. What I need is a way to convince the bad guys that she is still an active threat and I don't have anyone close to that good"

Ann thought a moment "how about starting rumors."

Betty grinned "how do you think I have held them off this long."

An hour later the sun was just coming up on what looked to be a dark and dreary day, there had been no progress in the discussion. The kitchen door opened slowly trying to make no noise startling the two women in the dining room. Betty drew her sidearm as a blond head poked around the corner "Ron what are you doing here aren't you suppose to sleep until noon or something" Betty Director Growled as she snapped the safety back on and re-holstered the gun.

Ron looked wide-eyed and innocent "Uh I could come back later if this is a bad time?"

Ann just laughed "Sit down Betty. His girlfriend and their daughter are staying with us. his parents didn't want them under the same roof for some reason."

"Fiancée!" Ron Sighed "She is my fiancée!"

"Oh, so your girlfriend and your Fiancée are staying here. That could get interesting" Ann said with a straight face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I.. ah eep... MRS. P.!" Ron blushed red

"Uh… Daughter? did I miss something" the spy looked confused

Just then the little girl in question wandered in the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Ron bent down and picked her up "Morning sweety, here when you got up just like I promised" kissing the little girl on the cheek and excepted the big hug around the neck.

"Daddy, red" the little girl said patting his face

"Um isn't that your adopted little sister" looking like she had gotten lost in the twilight zone.

"Yup and it turns out she is also my biological daughter."

"I'm going to need a full team just to cover what happens in this blasted neighborhood" she just put her head in her hands trying to staff off an oncoming headache as she updated the neural data device that replaced the missing eye. "OK, that still leaves me with the original problem."

Ron looks over "what's up?"

"We need to convince the bad guys that Kim is still around and active" Betty explained helplessly.

The Sidekick thought a moment then burst into a wicked grin, He pulled the Kimunicator from his pocket waking Rufus in the process. Wade answered sleepily "whats up Ron."

"Wade I need a full set of Kim's mission Gear, and the site reopened" the genius was instantly awake sensing something exciting finally happening

"How soon do you need it."

"Yesterday would be nice but now would do."

Wade was already busy on one of his numerous keyboards "The kit will be on your doorstep in one hour, and the sight is already running" the younger kid looked up "good luck I hope you know what you doing."

Ron smiled "Me too Wade, Me too."

As he disconnected, the two women looked at him like he had grown a second head. " Ronald Stoppable what are you up to" they echoed in stereo.

He just smiled innocently "Oo full name I'm busted. Wade said I had an hour, so in one hour your questions will be answered and your problems solved" then he turned and ran upstairs to greet his girl while the two women stared at each other baffled

An hour later he and Kim came downstairs both women were shocked

Ann took an involuntary step towards her daughter "Kim?!"

"No Possible Sama ninja are master of disguise gomenasai did not mean to startle" Yuri's voice came out of Kim's mouth

"OK she looks convincing but how do we sell this" Betty cocked an eyebrow

Ron just shrugged "She is a competent fighter. As long as she doesn't have to speak too much." he shrugs "besides who else would be with the 'dufus' and the rodent" he ends striking a goofy pose

Rufus poked his head out of the pocked in Ron's pants "Ya! Hu... hay!"

"Sorry, Rufus just calling it as others would see it. No offense intended" Ron patted his little friend on the head Rufus huffed

The kimunicator went off Ron grabbed it "What's the sitch."

"You know I missed those words" wade smiled "hit on the site Hench Co goons are looting an electronic warehouse in Lowertown. Mission pack is prepped on the porch, ride in five minutes out front. time for team possible 2.0."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Betty turned to, and horror was written on her face

Ann just smiles "you asked for a distraction. He's giving you one. It's what he does."


	7. Chapter 6 Snow Gems

**Chapter 6**

She woke slowly, comfortably rested for the first time in a very long time. Her body was turned to one side spooning the girl in front of her. After a quick check on her patient, she rolled over and contemplated her predicament. There had been no change from the unconscious girl, and Shego was worried. She ran through her medical training over and over in her head trying to see what she missed. Finally shaking her head trying to clear it she attempted to change the direction of her train of thought. She had done everything she could with the equipment on hand... equipment. Rolling out of bed quickly and double checking to make sure Kim was still warm and covered, Shego started rifling through Kim's mission pack.

Several minutes later she looked at the items on the floor in awe (how did that little redhead fit so much crap in one small pink backpack) and disappointment everything was there (there was even a portable sink)... everything except the dam blue talk box. Well, it had been worth a try, she wasn't even sure that it would get signal here in B.F.E. Why had Kim been on her supply transport without the sidekick or her Kimunicator (Really, what kind of name was that any way) the stray thought made her smile and glance at the young hero. After cleaning up Kim's equipment and storing it back in the bag as best, she could, Shego dressed and went outside to get more wood from the stack. Something caught her attention. She stopped and listened. It was cold. Cold and quiet. Too quiet. A storm was coming, and it would be a whopper.

Shego moved quickly grabbing the wood and stoking the fire to a roaring blaze. She then fixed more of the dried soup, fed Kim carefully and hurried out the door knowing with Kim here she was going to need those supplies before the storm hit. Sore as she was from the unexpected excursions yesterday, she was not able to move at first as fast as she liked. She cursed her recent lack of exercise. By the time she reached the clearing, she had warmed her mussels, and most of the soreness was gone. From here she could see the incoming clouds and could understand why the animals had dug in to wait. Shego quickly loaded the sled not bothering to get rid of the evidence in her rush to return. The trip back would be a race against the storm, and it looked like the storm had a head start. Shego moved as quickly as her load would allow. She traveled more than an hour before she looked over her shoulder, she wasn't going to make it the storm was moving much faster than she was. She paused only once more to take down an injured northern elk nearby the trail. With her powers, it just took moments to add fresh meat to there menu.

When the storm broke there was nothing to see, it was like the world had just up and diapered wrapped in a sheet. All there was to reality was the white of the blizzard and the driving of the wind. The dark-haired thief was skilled in survival, but even she was worried that she could walk Right past the cabin and not even see it. Ignoring all her survival skills (find cover in a storm) the green phantom trudged blindly on. Focusing on senses honed to a razor's edge by her years as a thief she continued forward for what seemed much too long. She feared she was lost. "dam it Kimi can't leave you like this" her mind screamed into the abyss.

"Don't leave me." The Panicked voice had come out of the snow, from her left, or maybe it was just her imagination. She listened harder. There was only the wind, the voice didn't repeat itself. Shego stood there several moments undecided. Leave the path now, and she would never find it again. Stay on the trail and never know the truth. Deciding it was worth the risk to at least check it out she turned to her left dragging the sled behind her. After about twenty yards a sizeable dark form began to take shape in the white. Moments later she was surprised when her cabin appeared out of the storm, stable and inviting. She had been too far south, she would have missed entirely it if not for that quiet voice. Shego was not Known to be religious but said a small prayer of thanks to whatever power was listening, just in case.

The wind was howling like a pack of ravenous wolves. Shego opened the door by the smallest margin trying to keep the wind out, and the heat in then slipped into the house and shut the door. The fire had burned itself down until it was just embers and the house had cooled far too much for her purpose. Quickly and efficiently the fire was restocked and stoked to a heating blaze. It was healing nicely, all though it would still take a while to reheat the big room. As she turned to check on Kim she glanced around the room, it was dark in here, the storm had covered the windows making it like night even though it wasn't yet even noon. The younger girl had not so much as moved a muscle in the hours the taller woman was gone. Shego checked the vitals and temperature, she was too cold and shivering again. Stripping and Sliding under the covers the green body began to glow as the warming aura ignited again "This is beginning to become a habit, one that would be more likely to be enjoyable if you were awake." though the younger woman had made her feelings toward Shego crystal clear and she wondered if it really would be more enjoyable.

They napped about an hour until Kimmy was nice and toasty again then Shego rose, restocked the fire, got dressed and went outside. If she hadn't known where the sled was parked, she would have never found it even though it was full to overloaded.

Hanging the elk from a nearby tree, she slaughtered it out before it could freeze through the then washed up. The supplies were brought in and stored. Then the sled was leaned against the lee side of the house so she could find if needed.

Hacking off a shoulder roast from the elk she started soup in a large kettle over the fire. She cubed the meat dumping it in the warming water with what seasonings she had. She would add barley and veggies later. This all done she figured it was early to midafternoon. Shego striped while entering the bathroom tossing the clothes in a basket set aside for the purpose. Turning on the water, the dark-haired beauty waited until steam was flowing before stepping under the water. She just let the warm, luxurious liquid roll down her body for some time before grabbing the shampoo and soap to start the cleanup process. Taking her time checking herself from head to toe, she made sure to scrub any remaining grime from her body. Then repeated the process on her hair. By the time she was finished the hot water tank had begun to cool. The now clean woman stepped out and looked herself in the full-length mirror checking herself out. She looked better then she had yesterday, but that still left a lot of room for improvement. Taking the brush and working out the knots in her hair she discovers her dark tresses reached mid-thigh, though the ends were atrocious. Deciding to fix both issues she grabbed a pair of scissors and trimmed off the ends leaving hair hanging just south of her toned and perfect ass.

It was a very long day with nothing to do and someone to care for. Kim was fed, bathed and resettled in a hearth-warmed blanket in short order, the room was warmer than Shego generally liked it, so she wasn't needed as often for bed warming duty, though she checks the redhead regularly. With nothing more, she could do she was going out of her mind with worry.

When she finally decided it was late enough to call it a night she banked the fire and slid into bed pulling Kim closer in her arms. She may as well get what cuddle time she could, when Kim awoke this would not be possible (No pun intended).

She was startled awake in what she figured was the early hours of the morning when she heard Kim muttering fitfully. The girl sounded afraid. The only intelligible words she spoke were "Eme (mumble) don't leave me." And this was repeated several times

Shego's heart sank who was Eme? She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Why was she getting so choked up about this? She knew that nothing would happen between little miss straight-laced and the woman the hero clearly let know she hated. However, she would still do what she could. Her princess was in pain, so she leaned over and whispered "It's alright. I'm right here I'm not going any place." the redhead sighed, relaxed entirely and finally, breathing evenly slipped into a healthy sleep. Shego wept

xXxX

The pain was excruciating then it was gone. No that wasn't right the blackness was not a friend, was not to be fostered. She found the pain and grabbed it with everything she had wrenching herself back. She was in the air moving very fast blinking her eyes clear she could see that the ground was way to close and still coming at her. She tried to steer for a better landing, but it was just too late. Slamming into the middle of a shallow creek she felt a new definition of pain burn up her leg. It went black again. No black was bad. A sudden mind-numbing cold snapped her back to herself where she lay in the water. She crawled to the bank of the creek she had landed in, unable to feel her body from the cold. The cold also sapped the ability to control her body any farther. She lay there her body still mostly submerged and knowing that her year to live had just been severely shortened and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Time had no meaning until the voice came. It sounded familiar, it was to be respected but not feared. She couldn't make her mind make sense of the words. Then came the green gem bringing warmth and a return of the pain. The warmth was a good thing. The pain she could do without. When the pain came, the gems vanished, and the pain faded with the cold return. This cycle happened again and again. Time meant nothing.

There was a sudden blazing pain in her leg again sending her mind reeling and screaming 'no more,' and then from the darkness, it came. The giant glowing emerald and with it came warmth glorious warmth she could feel it surrounding her. Comforting her. Protecting her.

After a time, the Emerald disappeared and the black returned, the black and the cold, though the cold came slower now. She was alone in the dark again, always alone in the dark, the cold kept coming, and when she was losing hope, the emerald would return bringing the warmth back.

The gem came and went. Returning when she began to lose hope warming her then going to do whatever it was that gems did in there spare time. Then the glow left and didn't come back and didn't come back. The Emerald had been gone a very long time. The little girl curled up in despair whimpering. A sudden feeling of terror engulfed the girl her emerald was not going to make it back. In a panicked scream, the girl shouted: "Don't leave me."

An unknown time later the light did finally return for a short time then left again though the cold didn't return as strong for which the girl was grateful.

when the light returned again she wanted to grab it, and hold on to it, never let it go again. "Emerald don't leave me" the light dimmed a little like it was disappointed. then steadied and whispered "I'm right here I'm not going any place." she was finally able to uncurl and reach for the light.

Kim yes that's who she was Kim. Kim was able to uncurl into her body. Feeling the aches in her body and the warmth around her, She hoped it meant she was still alive (death shouldn't hurt this much). She then slept a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Aunty Eme

**Chapter 7**

It was warm and comfortable as her awareness slowly began to return. What a strange dream, jumping out of airplanes, talking gems, and the pain, oh the pain. Dreams weren't supposed to hurt that much. She took a deep breath there was a sharp stab of pain in her chest, okay so rib or ribs separated possibly broken. Leg hurts (badly) probably broken and hopefully splinted as she couldn't seem to move it. She was very stiff it's as if she had not moved at all in some time. The morning once over and self-check was normal and part of her daily routine. The injuries, not so much. She took another deep breath (or as deep as she comfortable could) to clear her mind. It was then she felt the unusual pressure draped across her waist and the pleasant heat radiating from behind her. She Then realized she was not alone in this bed. Shortly followed by this was the discovery that this is not her house or dorm room. She felt her heart rate quicken and was only able to take shallow breathes from the fear and adrenalin spike. After a moment the arm moved from her waist, and the hand was run tenderly over her body giving her goosebumps. It felt intimate but not sexual more like an exam from a skilled doctor. "Well, you seem alright. I hope your warm enough at the moment princess". The familiar worried voice startled her.

"Shego?" her voice was rough and quiet with lack of use.

"Oh, you're awake" she sounded startled and relieved (and maybe a little guilty). The green woman quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe to cover her nakedness. Kim looked under the heavy quilt verifying her own complete lack of apparel and noting the inflatable transparent cast on her leg.

Face flaming redder than her hair she tried to get the answers her brain badly needed "Um Shego why were we in bed together nude?"

Pausing in her effort to restock the dying fire Shego turned "Survival basics 101 the easiest and fastest way to transfer needed heat from one body to another is to have nothing to block it in-between" this was stated with little emotion, and a slightly hostel look Shego then returned to the fire and checked the simmering stew.

Kim was at a loss for what to do now. It was apparent that she was not wanted here but with her leg out of whack going elsewhere else was not going to be an option for quite a while. So, she watched the tall thief as she gracefully moved around the open room doing this and that(Shego liked being domestic, who knew).

Shego went about adding the barley to the stew and began prepping the veggies, deliberately not looking at the redhead in the process, she knew that Kim wanted to be with this Eme person. The taller woman didn't want to admit how much that cut her. She went about her morning rituals feeling the other girl's eyes on her watching silently. She needed to get out of the room for a bit, so she headed into the bathroom. The shower was short and to the point, just clean up and get out. Coming out of the bathroom after the lukewarm shower (the fire had not been going this morning long enough to get the water as hot as she liked) and fully dressed in a simple grey-green full body jumpsuit obviously made for comfort not style (though it still showed off her body in all the right ways). She noted Kim still on the bed fidgeting and looking very uncomfortable. "You ok Princess? I have aspirin for the pain if you need."

Kim suddenly looked embarrassed "Um, actually can I get help getting to the bathroom" now looking anywhere but at the athletic woman.

"Oh sorry." she felt stupid, of course, Kim would have to go after sleeping for so long. Shego scooped the smaller girl up the quilt, and all carried her quickly and effortlessly to the bathroom. Placing her down on the good leg next to the toilet. Shego only waited long enough to make sure the girl had her balance then turned and quickly left the room "call me when you're done I don't want you trying to walk in that leg." despite her somewhat caviler demeanor she listened carefully to make sure her charge was ok.

After doing her business, Kim hopped over to the mirror to get a good look at herself. The image looking back at her made her wince. Her hair was a rat's nest. The cut on her cheek was still there, it looked like it had bled again other than that her head looked ok. She could see the dark bruises on her shoulders waist and upper legs where her jump harness had snapped tight as well as others apparently from the impact. The right leg looked relatively unharmed, a bruise or two on the thigh and one on the kneecap. The left leg that was another story, black and purple the whole length with three brighter pinpoints where the bone had nearly punctured the skin. Multiple compounds fracture no wonder it hurt so badly. Looking at herself she realized just how lucky she was, it was a wonder she was alive at all. Shego had rescued her... yet again.

The knock on the door startled Kim from her reverie "You ok in there, or did you fall in?" the voice was deliberately kept light, but Kim could hear that there was concern in the voice. Kim smiled

"Ya just cleaning up a bit."

"No showers you could get water down the cast and cause an infection."

Kim rolled her eyes at the door "No problem I don't think I could stand that long anyway" She looked at herself in the mirror again and decided that the least could do was comb her hair "Shego do you have a hairbrush I could use?"

"Cabinet to the left of the sink, third shelf, and here you can use this" cracking the door open and handing a green and black flannel nightshirt though the door.

"Thanks"

rolling her eyes Shego when back to working on dinner "She looks like the poster child for the seatbelt safety foundation, and she's worried about her hair?" going back to the kitchen area she put a towel over the bread dough and set it close enough to the fire for the first rise.

A short time later the bathroom door opened Shego turned to look. With most of the bruises covered and at least an attempt to tame that hair, the younger girl seemed almost human again instead of like an extra from a low budget zombie movie. By the set of her jaw, Shego could see she was in pain but trying to hide it. "Nice try Pumpkin" Shego just shook her head "bed or chair?"

Kim looked relieved that help was being offered "Chair, I feel like I have been in bed for a week"

"No, just over two days, but who's counting."

Kim's knee buckled with the shock. Shego sprinted and caught the girl before she could hit the floor "two days" she whispered. Shego just nodded then set her in the chair next to the bed. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Shego raised her eyebrow "For what?"

"Saving my sorry butt... Again"

This seemed to upset the older woman. In a quiet but angry voice "Kim why are you here" she was back cutting up vegetables and not looking at the younger girl so didn't see the pain in Kim's face the question brought.

Kim just sat there for a moment then quietly trying to gather her courage. "I came to apologize."

Shocked Shego turned around; Kim had her head down and was focused on her lap. Sounding sad and dejected. "For what?" Shego was surprised.

"The little Diablo fiasco" Kim fidgets nervously

"what do you have to apologize for?"

"I hated you for what you did."

"But I"

Kim looked up at her rival "Just let me finish please" the red hair covered her face in her hands, the tears in her voice were still plain to hear. "I hated you for what you did. You had played on my emotions. I had thought we were friends of a sort. It hurt so I lashed out at what I thought was the source of my pain. I wanted to hurt you the way you had hurt me. So, I hurt you the only way I knew how." Shego winced at the memory

"Later once I had calmed down enough to be reasonable I began to analyze the battle as I always do. I kept coming back to one image, the look on your face right before I kicked you, the one when I said I hated you. That face has haunted me ever since. I tried to hurt you because I thought you hurt me. I realized later I hurt the wrong person. I hurt someone that just maybe I could have been friends with."

Shego was aghast "you came all the way out here. You risked your life. Nearly killing yourself in the process to apologize to me, your enemy?"

mistaking the shock in Shego's voice for anger Kim started crying in earnest "I'm sorry I know it's not nearly enough but I had to at least try to make it right."

"Kim I'm not mad, just surprised, maybe even pleased. No one has ever Really apologized to me much less done something like this!" wrapping her Arms around the crying girl hoping to comfort her "I thought you hated me. I thought we would be bitter enemies."

Kim smiled weakly "I thought I did too. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I missed you. Sure, we fought afterward but it was never really the same after the tower, and that is my fault. I'm sorry" Shego winced again at the memory she had been in horrible shape after that fight, but the physical pain had healed. The other pain may just get a chance to recover now.

"Ok so now what do we do?" Shego ask while checking Kim's skin. It was rapidly cooling again "besides move you over to the fire and get your quilt" she picked up the girl chair and all and depositing her neatly near the hearth and covering her with the heavy quilt.

Kim looked up hopefully "So, is it too late to be friends?"

Shego thought it through. "I don't generally make a good friend, you know the bad guy and all. But we could give it a try I guess" Kim smiled hugely, tears still in her eyes.

After a moment's pause, Shego hesitantly asks "Is it ok for friends to ask what is likely to be awkward Questions?" Kim looks over surprised and nods "Who is Eme."

"I don't know an Eme" looking confused and seeing the hidden pain in Shego's eyes

"Last night you said Eme don't leave me."

Kim sat there with her brow wrinkled and thought, running Step by step through the dreams she could remember(they all seemed so real). Shego could see her concentrating taking the question seriously so gave her the time to sort it out. Looking up into the questioning green eyes. "Emerald don't leave me. Did I say that out loud?" Shego nodded the pain from the statement not hurting any less the second time.

"There a green glowing warmth in my dream that came and went" Kim was now thinking out loud, then her eyes grew round. Her head snapped up to look at the beautiful green tinted woman across the room "Shego I think you may be Eme."


	9. Chapter 8 negotiate

**Chapter 8**

"Wade they got away" Ron groaned, "we burst in ready to fight, but they were already double timing their way out a side door."

"Then they already had gotten what they wanted" the supper hacker just shook his head "alright scan the area let's see if we can figure out what exactly they took this time" after several minutes of scanning and comparing the scans to various inventory lists wade brightened "I got it. The only thing missing is the statue of Yono the destroyer."

"What! No, this cannot be" it still felt strange to hear Yori's voice come out of Kim's mouth "the temple of the monkey lord was destroyed and buried. We were there. We saw it happen."

"Some archeologists found and excavated it about six months ago. The artifacts have been making a tour of the world's museums" continuing to read the info off his side screen. Wade looked up puzzled "I don't understand this. The only one I can think of that would be interested in this stuff is Monty Fiske. who would hire a group of Hench Co goons to steal a monkey artifact?"

"Wade have you seen the Statue of Yono the destroyer?" Ron was getting a terrible feeling about all of this.

"No, it's not included in any of the info I been able to find" looking curiously at the image of Ron.

"Yono the destroyer was cursed to be a stone statue when he lost the battle to the Han. The statue they stole IS Monkey Fist." The snarl from Ron's lips was genuinely terrifying. "See what you can do to track that statue."

xXxX

Her head snapped up to look at the beautiful green tinted woman across the room "Shego I think you may be Eme."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two girls until Shego's mind finally started working again. "Come on you can do better than that." That moment of hope twisted in on itself as she realized that Kim was Just playing her.

"No hear me out" Kim pleaded

"Why should I if you're just going to mock me" Shego turned away

"Please hear me out. When I am done, if you still feel like I'm mocking you then do whatever you think appropriate" Kim waited. After several minutes Shego turned back around and glared at the younger woman but nodded "you said I mentioned Eme when I was out last night, correct?" Shego nodded again. "In that horrible nightmare I was stuck in there was no sense of time. It was really dark and freezing. Just as I was about to give in to that cold darkness, there was this emerald green light that appeared to warm and save me. To me, it felt like a miracle. The light would come and go at uneven intervals. When it was near, I was warmed and comforted by it. I felt safe. When it was gone, the cold and dark would come rushing back to engulf me" Kim wrapped her arms around herself and shivered at the still too fresh memory.

Warm arms glowing green wrapped themselves around the frightened redhead "in that case you might just be just right about that. I used my power to warm you and tried to keep your temperature stable the best I could, but I had things I had to do" Kim leaned into the warmth taking a careful cleansing breath and sighed.

"thank you, Eme. You may have saved more than my just life. You may very well have saved my sanity" Kim took another deep breath and winced from the pain "ouch."

"Careful cupcake, let's not puncture a lung." Shego smiled worriedly. Gently wrapping the girl in the quilt "I gotta finish getting dinner," she turned to finish chopping veggies. "And if you think I saved your sanity, I hate to inform you that you lost that years ago."

Kim stuck her tung out and laughed. "You might be right there. But still, thank you" the last few words were slurred as she drifted off to sleep by the warmth of the fire.

The storm raged outside with no sign of ever letting up while a comfortable silence fell inside.

Hours later Kim began to stir and stretch "Mmm something sure smells good."

"Well good morning Sleeping Head welcome back to the land of the living" Shego smiled as she pulled the bread out of the oven and set it to cool.

"How long was I out?" the redhead was still slurring her words with sleep

"Most of the day, it's starting to get dark out. Not that you can tell with this storm." Grabbing a bowl and turning to the stew pot "Are ya hungry Princess?"

"Yes, Please and…" the rest of what she was going to say was cut off by a massive yawn "Why am I so blasted tired."

"Hmm, could it be because you were mostly dead for two days."

the younger woman just rolled her eyes at the quote. "Na must be the overstimulating company."

Bringing Kim her stew and a slice of honeyed bread "You know pumpkin when I get you get back on your feet again I am going to kick your cute little ass for this."

Kim smiled sadly as she began to eat "Not going to happen in this lifetime."

Shego looked over from where she was sitting, eating her own dinner "so you don't think I can beat you, is that it?"

There was a long pause as Kim finished her bowl and set it down, then hugging herself "No I meant that I won't be getting back on my feet, or at least back in fighting condition."

Shego suddenly felt wave dread roll down her spine "What are you talking about Kim."

Her voice little more than a whisper "Shego I'm dying."

In anger, Shego growled, "If this is a joke I'm less than impressed."

Kim seemed to fold in on herself "No jokes my body is rapidly failing. If things keep going as they are I likely have less than a year."

"Dam it, Kim, why did you come! Just trying to clear the air with an old enemy so you can die with a clear conscious" Shego sounded furious, but the shock and hurt were more than she could handle just now.

"No" Kim answered softly "I was planning to come anyway. This just made it a little more urgent. I am sorry. I wanted to make things better not hurt you."

Shego fumed she wanted severely to storm out of the room and slam the door behind her. However, there were only two doors leading out of the central room. One led to the small bathroom the other led out to the raging storm, neither option held a great deal of appeal at the moment.

"uh Shego" the fear in Kim's voice caught the dark-haired woman's attention. looking down at herself she found that plasma flames had climbed clear to her elbows and were turning white with the heat.

Shego just stared at her hands startled, and a little scared her had been a long time since she had lost control like this. Taking a deep calming breath and focusing on controlling herself. "Sorry you just took me surprise is all" the flames and her anger sputtered out.

Kim pulled her good leg up on the chair leaned her chin on it and curled up as small as she could. "I'm sorry, as soon as I can walk on my own I will get out of your hair and you will never have to see me again" Kim, the most reliable person Shego had ever known sounded very small and brittle just then. She seemed as fragile as Shego felt.

Silence fell on the room as the two women sat and contemplated the situation they were in. Kim finally fell asleep in her chair by the fire as Shego cleaned op after dinner. When she was done Shego scooped up and the smaller girl and put her to bed. Grabbing a knee-length tee shirt to sleep in and carefully sliding under the covers it wasn't long before she too was soundly asleep.

The weather outside was not any better the next morning. Shego woke to find the bed next to her empty and Kim on the floor wrapped in a light blanket shivering. She stepped over the sleeping form and went to stoke the fire shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the younger girl. She then grabbed some milk and put it on to heat for coco moo. Looking at the box, she smiled at the memory, the last time the two of them had shared the drink she had been Miss Go. She shook her head to clear the lingering reminiscence.

She needed to get things ready for her house guest. It took a few minutes to find the large object she was looking for in the large closet and toss it in a heap on the floor by the fire. She then served the drinks into large mugs and placed them on the small table moving it close enough to reach when she was ready. Finally scooping up Kim off the floor and the heavy quilt off the bed she flopped down in the overstuffed beanbag chair. Sliding Kim in next to her and covering them with both blankets. Shego ignited her warming glow and settled in to wait for the other to wake.

Shego was startled an hour later when Kim suddenly snuggled closer into her and mumbled "Mmm, Eme you came back, don't go please." looking down at the still sleeping redhead Shego saw a single tear run across her otherwise peaceful face.

"Dam it princess why do you make me care so much" The mumble was a harsh, bitter, and self-mocking sound but the smile was tender

A short time later Kim woke with a sudden start (which didn't help the ribs or leg) and tried to pull away. "Don't" the voice was calm and gentle but insistent.

"Sorry Shego I'll move. I don't want to be a bother to you" Kim was still struggling to roll off the chair which had formed a U shape pushing them together.

Now her voice was angry "NO you'd rather be a complete idiot and freeze to death by yourself. Pull another stunt like that one this morning, and I will tie you to the bed" Kim grinned and blushed "that's not what I meant" the anger was gone from Shego's voice replaced with mild shock

"What, no. That's not what I was thinking" now blushing even redder than her hair "though it does sound intriguing." Shego harrumphed but was smiling.

"Sor" Kim started

"Don't. You have no reason to be sorry. I've just invested too much time and effort in keeping you alive to let your stupid pride screw it up now" pulling the smaller body back into the comforting glow.

"Eme why do you even care" Kim sounded lost and defeated

"Stop that, no pity parties allowed. I care because I respect you, I always have. I respect you as the most capable opponent I've ever met, as a person who has always stuck to what you believe and yes I think as a friend if you'll still have me" Shego looked Kim straight in the eyes to prove her point.

"Do you think we will always be friends?" Kim asks softly after a moment.

"I can't promise anything pumpkin. I'm a mercenary for hire. By boss decides who I can and can't be friends with. Right now, I am between jobs. I can make my own choices. Next week we could be enemies again."

Kim quirked an eyebrow in thought. "What if I were to hired you."

Shego laughed thinking this was a joke "and what need would you have for a skilled merc?"

Shego was surprised when Kim considered the question seriously "I need a bodyguard. I have enemies and am obviously in no condition to protect myself, or those around me" she motioned to herself as proof.

'Work for Kim. The thought was intriguing. She could do worse (she had done worse) and maybe just maybe they could come up with a way to slay the dragon and save the princess' Shego's thoughts worked furiously trying to see all the possibilities. "Ok let's say I seriously consider this, how would you pay me?"

Kim smiled "you and Drakken got pardons, and you got to keep all the money that you already had. Ron and I got large tax-free grants." Then she turned serious "I know I probably can't pay you what Drakken did, but I would be willing to do my best."

Shego rolled her eyes "Blue boy still owes me a large sum of money in back wages and personal loans" she just shook her head "I can kiss that good buy." Looking her once enemy and possibly future employer in the face. "Are you serious about this?" Kim just smiled and nodded. Shego smiled "then let's negotiate."


	10. Chapter 9 Prep time

**Chapter 9**

"Uff" Ron hit the wall hard, slid to the floor, and rolled back to his feet falling back into his fighting stance but just was not fast enough to avoid the fast-moving net. Slamming back into the wall with the force of the impact. The electric net temporarily stunning him. Shaking his head to clear it. "When did Hench Co goons become so good."

the squad leader smiled looking around at the carnage and still holding the net cannon "Well you did manage to get Most of us."

Ron quickly looked around Yuri/Kim was (hopefully) unconscious against the far wall and Rufus was stuck to what looked like a large piece of super sticky fly paper, unable to escape.

"We are from the elite squad's division of Hench Co, and while I am impressed with your courage and skill, you never really stood a chance. Now to complete my mission" he pulls out a large caliber pistol, "you get the honor of watching me kill Kim possible." he points the gun at Yuri/Kim and begins to laugh.

A periwinkle blue streak delivers a double spin kick one to the gun sending it flying the other to the head of the goon, snapping it back "RYRTD (aRe You Really That Dumb). Monologuing... Really?" spinning the blue form flicks a knife at Ron severing the anchor for the net freeing him. Now with two combatants fighting they quickly finished dispatching the last of the goon squad.

"Monique what are you doing here. And more importantly where the hell did you learn to fight like that" Ron bent down to check his love. Finding she would be ok softly kissed the unconscious girl with relief.

"So where is Kim" ignoring Ron's questions the blond man points to the girl on the floor "Ron, Kim doesn't use monkey Kung fu. Her style can only be described as Kim fu."

"Nobody has seen her for nearly three weeks" Ron just shakes his head "now are you going to answer my questions?"

"After the Australia fiasco I ask wade to hook me up with some combat training, I swore I was never going to feel that useless again. He contacted me a bit ago saying you could probably use some help, well here I am."

"Thanks, your timing was as perfect as your fashion sense. Let's get Yuri home" Ron picked up the girl in question while Monique pealed Rufus off the sticky paper. They left the cleanup to the incoming GJ agents.

xXxX

"Done and sighed. We just need to get it filed. That was fun" Kim smiled

Shego just rolled her eyes as she turned away hiding a smile. "Only you could enjoy over two weeks of near constant contract negotiation" She had to admit it was one of the most challenging employment negotiations she had ever done. Probably the most comprehensive as well.

"what, it's like fighting without the bruises" The redhead was giddy with excitement at what she saw as a win for her side.

"I don't know princess you came pretty close to getting bruises a number of times over the last couple of weeks" the grumble in her voice belied by the grin on her face.

"Eme, Thanks for agreeing to this. It means a lot to me" the look in the younger woman's face reflected the seriousness of her words.

"I can't believe I actually let you put that in the contract" laughing as she finished fixing lunch.

"What? If you get to use nicknames then so do I. It's only fair" Kim play pouted.

"Ok ok you win this one" serving the lightly seasoned grilled cheese sandwiches and creamy tomato soup

"you really are a good cook Eme, thank you" the pale woman blushed

"After lunch, I want to look at that leg again and let it breathe the plastic cast is supposed to be a temporary fix only. If left too long it can cause sores." leaning back in her chair "and I think your scar is healing nicely."

" Eme, what would I have done without you." the serious look in her eyes unnerved Shego more than a little

"Let me see if I understand the situation correctly you wouldn't have been jumping out of a plane to find me. Nearly killing yourself in the process."

Kim huffed in mock indignation "Well it worked didn't it." Kim stretched as Shego began removing the cast "Oh that feels wonderful."

Running her hand down Kim's leg to check for any problems with healing. "The mending looks like it is proceeding nicely. You know I'm surprised you haven't popped this thing yet" her grin was devilish

"Hay no wisecracks. It's been two weeks since I've been able to shave those." Kim was defiantly feeling picked on

"Well then, let me take care of this for you" Shego ignited her hands softly with a fantastic level of control. Then ran her plasma field down first one leg then the other eliminating the stubble.

"God that feels good." Kim sighed. Shego started to laugh "What, the message feels divine after being in that plastic thing so long, and the tingle feels amazing."

Shego grinned "Well I've got an idea." She then darted outside into the bright cold day returning quickly, carrying a large metal tub. Setting in in the middle of the large room she began emptying the hot water tank into it.

Kim's eye got huge "really."

"Really, really." Kim began to get up unassisted. "don't you dare you, little minx. I've put way too much efferent trying to put Humpty back together again for you to screw it up now." Shego quickly scooped up the younger girl and deposited her gently in the makeshift tub clothes and all.

"Ahhh, this is heavenly." stripping off the wet, now nearly transparent nightshirt she was wearing "you know I think this tub is big enough for both of us and you wouldn't need to wait for the water to reheat." Shego being behind her, Kim did not see the startled look or the subsequent evil grin on the older woman's face.

Quickly recovering from her shock, she slid out if her clothes. Sliding in behind the younger woman as Kim made room. It wasn't until she realized that she was going to have to lean back to be comfortable that Kim went scarlet. Shego Pretended not to notice and preceded to washed Kim's back while the girl moaned in pleasure "don't suppose you know a good masseuse?"

"Sure, me" Shego smiled at the reaction from the redhead

"Is there anything you can't do?" the exasperation in her voice was apparent

"Probably but I haven't found it yet. How about you?"

"Obviously you haven't tried my cooking yet. If it can't be microwaved, I'm in trouble." Shego laughed at Kim's chagrin "it's not funny. I only passed home ec because the teacher felt sorry for me" Kim sulked.

"Ah, pumpkin don't worry I can cook for both of us." Kim still pouted "fine I can fix your mood." Shego the spent the next several minutes finding out just how ticklish Kim was.

By the time the tickle attack was done the tub was mostly empty, and the floor looked like a swimming pool "you know, if I had known just how ticklish you were I could have beaten you years ago with just a feather" Shego laughed as Kim stuck her tongue out at her but her mood was still buoyant.

"Eme do you mind if I make an observation" her tone was serious. Shego looked up as she lifted Kim out of the tub and just shook her head "you look better than you did two weeks ago. More like, yourself. Somehow not quite so fragile."

Laying Kim in the bed and wrapping her in the blanket to stay warm. "Honestly you showing up probably saved my life" Shego's voice was soft and serious "I had given up. I was planning to walk out into the next storm and discharge all my plasma in a single blast."

"Doesn't use your power to much tire you?"

"Yes, it would have rendered me unconscious with none of the reserves that usually keeps me warm."

"My God Eme, no!" Kim reached out and pulled the still wet woman close

Shego smiled "you were on time to save the day pumpkin, same as always. Thank you"

"When did that storm start?" Kim still sounded concerned

"it started the day after I found you, and it raged hard for five days and had a steady snowfall for another three." She just shook her head and snuggled closer to Kim "to think Four hours later it would have been dark. I would not have seen you jump and it would have been too late. We would likely both be dead" she than sprang up "enough gloomy thoughts let me have a look at you."

While examining Kim's healing wounds her hand would occasionally slip to one or the other ticklish spot she had recently found. Both girls were giggling by the time it was done

Shego tried to look professional (and failed miserably, a large part of that due to the fact they were both still nude) "The bruising is almost gone. The ribs appear to only have been separated, I think its healed. That means that all that's left is the face and leg." Leaning closer "Ok face first." Shego looked over the results "Hm nice work, once it fades the scar won't even be noticeable."

"Hey, what can I say mom does good work" Kim rubbed the still slightly tender cheek "Much better thanks."

"Ok, now for the leg" Shego hopped up and went to the storage closet

"Um, Shego what could you possibly have in the closet to help my leg?"

"This." Turning she brandished a full leg brace.

"Why do you have a leg brace in your closet" Kim cocked an eyebrow

"I had to wear it a while back."

Kim perked up hoping for a story "really when"

"It's not that important" she looked up directly into the full power of the puppy dog pout. Mumbling "I hate that" louder "Remember the contract states no more than one of those a week."

"I know, but I know so little about your past, pleeease."

Shego looked down "well um, it awhile back seems someone kicked me into a radio tower, and my leg got tangled, and I busted it."

"Oh, um, sorry. again" Kim wanted to cry at the pain she had caused the beautiful thief.

"Well. let's see if it fits" Shego lay the brace along Kim's leg and started adjusting it. "Yes, I think this will do nicely" strapping it securely into place. "Now, carefully, take a few laps around the room.

It was a little uncomfortable, but the ability to walk around was definitely worth the discomfort, and she would get used to it. She surprised the still naked Shego by throwing her arms around the taller woman in a big hug. Both blushing wildly, Kim stuttering "maybe we should get dressed now" Shego grabbed two nightshirts off the stack and tossed one to Kim.

"So do you think you can walk a ways in that" Shego ask casually.

"How far?"

"Well, it's a five-day walk for a healthy person."

"Can't we wait?" Kim sounded concerned.

Shaking her head "not very long. Summer is short here if we don't get moving soon we will be stuck here until next summer, and we need the sled for supplies. So riding is not an option."

"When did you want to leave, and what do we need" Kim's voice was determined

Shego smiled she had thrown down the gauntlet, and the challenge had been accepted "you practice walking. We'll leave right after the drop in two weeks. We are going to need those supplies. And that will give you time to get used to the brace."


	11. Chapter 10 Travle

**Chapter 10**

She woke slowly another warm body lying comfortably next to her. They both slept in the flannel nightshirts that Shego had provided since Kim had awoken. It had taken nearly a week to finally stabiles the smaller girls body temperature. In that time they had gotten used to having the comforting presence of the other there when they awoke. She would miss this when they returned to the real world. But in the meantime, while they traveled there would be only one sleeping bag for them to share. That sounded cozy. Shego smiled at the thought (keeping it to herself) while inhaling the clean sent from Kim's hair. Shego knew from experience that the teen (ok she's 19 that's still a teen) would wake the moment she moved. She was very careful not to disturb the redhead, she had a long, tough day ahead of her. (or at least that was the excuse the former thief used.)

It was about thirty minutes later that the younger girl began to stir stretching like a cat. Shego ran her hand down Kim's side careful not to touch anything inappropriate, but still enjoying the feel of the lithe, toned body through the cloth.

"So what's the plan, Eme" the voice sounded sleepy and content as she snuggled back into her 'heater' sighing

"When you're ready to start moving I'll make breakfast while you get ready. After that well head out" she smiled at the soft groan "We'll start slow don't worry."

"Are you sure about this?" the voice was almost a whimper

The uncertainty in the response concerned Shego "what happened to the girl that can do anything?"

"She got sick and jumped out of an airplane nearly killing herself in the process" the sarcasm in her voice was a failed attempt to hide her nervousness

Shego wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. "Look you hired me to protect you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Not even you."

"I'm silly aren't I" Kim looked over her shoulder at the older woman that made her feel safe and smiled. Shego just shrugged "Ok, thirty minutes then we get started" Shego didn't argue as she settled in for the last few moments in the comfortable bed.

"Ok breakfast is ready" Shego turned to see Kim putting on her leg brace wearing only the black thermal unitard. The suit covered from the top of the neck to the toes and was form fitting. The sight made Shego's heart skip a beat. She turned away quickly trying to hide her thoughts. Kim looked up flexing the leg to test the braces stability.

"That omelet is huge" Kim stood and walked slowly over to the table and sat down sighing "even after more than a week of practice, a sloth could move faster than I do. Are you sure it's going to be ok," the former cheerleader sounded exasperated at her perceived limitations.

Setting the steaming pile of food on the table between them "It's the last of the perishables and yes, it will be fine. You will get faster as your strength returns. Now eat, you're going to need it."

Sometime later Kim leaned back. "Oh, I'm stuffed, but that was great."

Shego laughed "don't worry pumpkin you'll work it and more off soon enough. Time to get ready. We need to leave."

Half an hour later dressed in Shego's spare arctic survival suit, Kim examined herself in the full-length mirror while Shego looked on admiringly. "You know princess you really do look good in green. When we get out, you can keep that one."

"Have you ever thought about changing colors?" Kim asks as she tested the movability in the outfit reflexively.

Shego noticed the moves and smiled 'good she may be more than a little head shy, but she hasn't lost her fighting spirit.' She looked down at her own green and black "No, not really it's been kind of a trademark. Besides its kinda hard to find something that goes well with my unique skin tone. But maybe we could find something when we get back. Ok, Let's go."

They walked out into the cold, bright morning, Shego stopping only long enough to secure the door. Turning to the light trail, they both strode into the surrounding woods. As they walked, Shego kept a close eye on the injured girl but did not offer to help her and did not get upset by the snail's pace just enjoying the quiet surrounding. In the Late afternoon, they came into the clearing.

"This is the best spot for a while. We'll make camp here and wait for the transport to drop our supplies." Shego looked around the area to make sure that all traces of the recent disaster were gone. Seeing a piece of the nylon shoot sticking out of the snow she moved to the opposite side of the clearing and began setting up camp "you're going to want to stretch before you sit down or you will get real sore."

"How far did we come today" Kim began stretching to loosen up her tired mussels

"Oh, a ways," Shego said dismissively as she was pulling out the self-setup survival tent.

Bending backward "how long does it take you to get here" there were several pops and a sigh of relief

"Oh I can usually jog it in about two hours" she had stopped what she was doing to watch the younger woman just shaking her head.

"You're kidding it took us most of the day" She stood straight, stretching up then bent forward pressing her body flat against her legs wrapping her arms around her knees. There were several more pops

"You know you're more limber on a bad day then I have ever been"

Kim laughed "I've been doing gymnastics, and martial arts for as long as I can remember, and I started cheerleading in junior high" doing a slow back walkover

"Ok, Princess then let's get you back in shape. Defend yourself" throwing a snowball at the redhead and hitting her right in the face. After about ten minutes of mostly failing to defend herself from the attacks, the teen was winded "we will train every night on this trip. It will help loosen you up from the days travel and get you back in to shape" she smiled "it will do us both good"

"you know, I'm going to feel this in the morning" Kim mused

"Then we stretch in the morning, Train in the evening and walk in between" Turning back to finish camp "oh, and you're going to want to sleep in the thermal suit."

"Why I thought it was more efficient to sleep nude to share heat" Shego looked up, was it her imagination or did miss proper sound disappointed.

"It is, but do you want to put something that close to your skin that will be ice cold in the morning?"

"Ok, I see your point" however she did look thoughtful.

About 9:00 pm they were able to hear the plane approach from the south. Kim could tell that it was the same plane she had left behind four weeks ago. As they watched the skid of supplies drift Shego started to swear. "Those useless idiots they have dropped the dam supplies in the creek again." sure enough, as they watched the package land, it seemed to center itself right in the middle of a knee-deep section of the body of water. Shego waded out to retrieve the much-needed supplies. They would be needed to sustain them while they traveled. She worked quickly muttering dire imprecations towards those who were responsible and any of their relations, the whole time.

After the rescued supplies were repacked on to the sled and dinner was made and consumed. Kim knew she was tired and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Um…Shego is that crate melting."

Shego looked over and smiled at the others confusion "yes princess. Its made of an environment-friendly self-recycling material. By morning it should be gone." Kim just blinked at the explanation and decided it was time to turn in.

Next morning Kim was so sore that she could hardly move even after stretching. The pace was painfully slow the unbroken snow not helping any. Making even less distance than the previous day. Shego didn't say anything as she set up camp. Kim was exhausted, and training was kept short and to the point so that she could get some rest.

The next day Shego cut her a walking stick, which helped tremendously, Kim began to gain speed and stamina daily until they were moving at almost a reasonable pace. There last night they were able to spar for about two hours before bed. The match had been excellent but Kim could tell Shego was still holding back. Things had improved when she had received the heavy leather bracers to block with, and Shego had trained Kim in some new staff forms.

xXxX

She awoke feeling the warm skin on her back and the hand draped over her on to her breast, which she would pretend not to be aware of. The whole sleep in your under suit had lasted about two days before she had decided to go to bed using the suit for a pillow inside the insulated hood of the arctic bag. She wished she had been awake for Shego's reaction. But when she had woken up Shego had been nude snuggled up to her back just as she was now and every night since.

Like clockwork five minutes after Kim woke Shego began to stir "good morning pumpkin how'd you sleep" she slowly moved in to a stretch as if she had not just been copping a feel.

"Morning Eme, how'd you sleep" snuggling back in the confined space as the older woman wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.

Yawning hugely "soundly. You ready for today"

"Sure how far out are we" the aura of contentment was almost a physical presence.

"Well let's see, by my calculations if we break camp in the next hour, we could likely have lunch out of the hover pod emergency supplies instead of our nearly non-existent supplies."

Kim sighed "sorry I'm so slow. This would have taken you what, six days? today makes fourteen."

"Yes and you have pushed yourself every day until at the pace we moved yesterday we could have made it in seven. That's one hell of an improvement considering your leg still hasn't finished healing" Shego ran her hand down the offending lim.

"Ok, ok so let's take thirty minutes and relax then we will get up and get started"

Shego laughed "what's with you and thirty minutes? every morning thirty minutes."

Shego could not see the grin on Kim's face "not every morning, I seem to recall a couple of mornings I ask for an hour"

"Oh that's much better" the sarcasm was thick in her tone and without warning she began tickling the younger woman. This went on for some time both women laughing until

"STOP! please stop I have to pee." still laughing Shego unzipped the sleeping bag so Kim could escape

"Then go before you make a mess." Kim grabbed her parka stamped in to her boots and dashed out into the bright frozen morning. Gone only a few minutes she dashed back inside, kicked off her boots and parka and slid back in to the sleeping bag, snuggling her frozen back side right up to Shego. Shego screamed at the sudden ice spot on her belly and cranked up her heat to compensate.

"I still can't believe you did that" Shego still sounded slightly miffed

"just paying you back for tickling me until I had to pee, besides we broke camp two hours ago, and I did apologise" the two women were jogging on the hard packed ice and approaching what looked like a forest of ice spires.

"Ok, looks like an hour maybe an hour and a half at our current pace and we should be able to crank up the heater, have a quick lunch and head for home"

As they entered the spire forest, the gasp of surprise from the redhead was audible. Shego just smiled. "What is this place."

Shego looked around. This place really was beautiful. "Were in one of those strange vortex areas kind of like the Bermuda triangle. This is how it manifests" The rainbows and reflections were dazzling. In silent consent the travel was slowed to a walk to better enjoy the scenery. A short while later a clearing opened in the landscape "and were here" Shego pulled an auto lock remote from her pocked and uncloaked the hover pod, Striding forward.

Kim heard the faint click "Get Down!" tackling Shego just as the hover pod exploded sending shrapnel and razor-sharp ice debris in all directions.


	12. Chapter 11 echo

**Chapter 11**

"We have new orders. Turn to bearing eight-two degrees make depth two hundred. Helm best speed. This is priority alpha one" turning to navigation and handing over the coordinates" this is a precision op, this needs to be timed to the meter."

"Yes sir" the sailor sharply saluted

"What's our eta?" the captain returned to his chair

After a moment of calculation by hand, the chief navigator answered "twenty-two hours Seventeen minutes thirty-one seconds" his second confirmand the nav-com readings a moment later.

"let's see how much we can shave off that. This one is about speed, not stealth."

The captain remained standing as the sub pulled a tight high-speed turn and set off in its new direction.

xXxX

There was a ringing in her ears. What had happened? Then it all came back to her, the explosion "Eme, Eme are you ok" her voice sounded muted, but at least she could hear after another moment Kim started to get up. There was a stab of pain in her shoulder, she ignored it. Seeing Shego shake her head a little groggily Kim let out a sigh. At least she was alive anything else they could handle. Helping the taller woman to her feet, they began to survey the area. The hover pod was toast along with any possible help it might have offered. Behind them was devastation. For about thirty feet nothing stood above waist high.

" # $# %^&" (sorry does not translate) Shego fumed and stamped around the now larger clearing "that blast was planned" calming a little "if you hadn't tackled me we would both likely be dead. Thank you" Kim was bending down examining something. "Whacha find pumpkin."

Lifting a thin piece of corroded wire "Tripwire" testing the ends "and it's been here a while. Eme who would be dumb enough to target you?"

The older woman Quirked an eyebrow "It's only dumb if you fail."

"Which they did" the redhead stood up scanning the area.

"Not yet they haven't" Shego's hands began to glow "we have no supplies, and the nearest village is four hundred miles in the wrong direction."

Kim shivered as she turned to the sled to inventory what they had left "It gets better Eme. The tent is shredded, we ate the last food this morning, and the sleeping bag is badly damaged. Other than that were in great shape."

Shego turned to glare at the younger girl but stopped "My god Kim are you ok."

Kim looked up startled "ya why."

"Your coat looks like it's been in a blender and I think you're bleeding." She approached Kim "let me take a look."

The wounds despite how they looked were merely superficial. The coat looked like it had been through a wood chipper. The only thing to have survived the hover pod was a small tool kit containing a Leatherman's tool, a collapsible magnetic tool retriever, a roll of duct tape, and a small ball of twine. The way out was blocked with shattered debris, and the ground around the edge was littered with razor-sharp shards of ice and metal.

The clearing itself other than having a large scorch mark from the blast was intact and relatively clean of obstruction. Shego sat and sulked while Kim was fiddling with the few things they had left. "Shego, how far out on the ice are we" she sounded thoughtful.

Shego could hear the hope in Kim's voice "About seventy-five miles why."

She didn't answer the question "can you use your power to form some of the shrapnel into a hook and lure."

"Probably, But why" she was confused

"Well, I see it this way. If we burn the sled, we should have a nice fire. The collapsible rod and twine could be modified and used as a fishing pole. You would need to use your plasma to drill a hole through the ice to the water, and one of us can fish while the other uses the duct tape and what's left of my coat to patch the sleeping bag" she took a big breath "what do you think."

"I thought I was the one with the survival training" she just shook her head and smiled "ok get started on the pole. I'll start on the bait."

"Oh, and one more thing. You should eat your fill first" the redhead did not look over knowing what the reaction would be. Instead, she focused on modifying the rod.

"Like Hell, I will. You and your selflessness are not going to starve yourself" your green flashed in her eyes.

"Look, this has nothing to do with selflessness. In fact, this is very selfish" Kim turned and looked straight in those burning eyes "it's simple survival as long as you have the energy you can keep us warm, even cook if necessary. We stay alive." She went back to her work "As long as I get enough to survive that's all I can do for us for now."

"Then I guess I will just have to catch enough that doesn't become an issue" Shego growled and got to work with a ferocious determination.

Later Shego snuggled up tighter to the firm body in front of her. She was finding it more difficult to maintain an even heat without the insolation of tent. Kim had spent most of the afternoon in the sleeping bag patching it with the tape and scraps from the ruined coat. Without a jacket and damaged thermals, it was about all she could do in this frozen wasteland. They burned about two-thirds of the sled's wood leaving the rest for breakfast. Food was not a problem. The fishing turned out to be better than either of them dreamed possible and they both groaned from the huge Fish dinner. They would have to stay here until they figured a way out of the area that didn't leave them both bloody. There were other problems to solve as well. Once they hit the mainland, they would be unable to fish and therefore have no way to feed themselves. Between them, they only had one decent set of thermal gear and would not be able to travel without it. Shego sighed well those were troubles for tomorrow.

Sensing the tension in her 'heater,' the redhead Took the hand resting on her waist, lacing her fingers through them and squeezed softly "We'll be ok Eme, between the two of us we can do anything" Shego just sighed and cuddled closer the young woman to sleep.

xXxX

"Sir two bogies are closing in on our target zone and not worried about being heard" the sonar op looked concerned.

"Can you give me a distance?"

"No sir not without giving away our location. I can say with certainty they are on the other side of the target zone."

Turning to a different station "What's the current reactor output?"

"Steady at one hundred percent' sir."

"Hm, Dolphin assuming normal equipment and training, how long before they pick us up" the captain looked at the young woman at the sonar station. He had laughed at the idea on a woman on a long-term sub run just knowing it was going to be trouble. The trouble ended the first time one of the guys ended up in the infirmary icing his balls. To this day the man swears he fell. The captain smiled at the memory.

"Two to three hours, sir. I will know as we get closer."

"Are we going to beat them?"

She listened for a moment "I don't know Sir. But if I had to guess though I would say no."

The captain sat silent looking grim. "We're going to have to risk it. Give me one hundred and twenty-five percent and put the extra power to the screw." There was silence as the captain's orders were carried out.

XxXx

"I'm exhausted if we're going to survive here were going to need some sort of shelter" the circles under Shego's eyes looked like someone had punched her.

"I'm sorry Eme, tell you what since I can't cook you get breakfast. After we eat give me the snowsuit and try to get some sleep. I will see what I can find to build with" she snuggled back against her 'heater.'

"You're really going to make me get up?" there was a slightly defeated tone in her tired voice.

"Look, I'll cook if you want me to" Kim looked over her shoulder

"No, no that's ok I would rather freeze to death than die of food poisoning" Kim playfully smacked her on the hip Shego laughed as she got up.

"Um, Shego why are you wearing my thermals?"

"If you're going to be up and around today, you get the good thermals" she continued to dress "I'm a little better equipped to handle the air-conditioned thermals."

Kim blushed as she watches Shego walk off in what for all intent and purpose her underwear then blushed deeper when she realized that the opposite would also soon be true.

Shego was deciding that the swap may not have been a good idea, it was the best idea from the practical view, but the unitard still smelled like princess, and that was not a good thing when she was trying to concentrate on other things.

Breakfast was quickly caught, cooked and eaten then the girls changed places. Shego snoozed lightly still keeping tabs on the younger woman while she poked around carefully in the ice shards looking for a way to make some sort of shelter. Briefly waking to check on her new employer she blinked agents the brightness, "Um, Kim where is your brace."

Kim grinned sheepishly, "Well the metal parts of it are in the fishing pole. the rest is now part of the sleeping bag."

Rolling her eyes, Shego sounds exasperated. "If after all the work to put Humpty back to get her again if she goes and breaks her leg again. I'm going to strangle her" shaking her head. "you do know your leg is only partly healed?"

"Don't worry, I'm being careful" Kim smiled sticking her tong out.

"Do that in this weather it could freeze." Smiling as she snuggled back down into the redhead's soothing sent and drifted off to sleep. Her last thought was 'Without the exertion of travel to tire us out this could be a problem.'

XxXx

"Fifteen minutes to target" the nav officer was studying his map single-minded intensity and holding a timer in one hand.

Dolphin looked up, "sir the bogies will defiantly get there first."

The captain looked thoughtfully for a moment "any sign they have spotted us?"

The sonar officer looked at her screen "either they don't know we're here, or don't care."

"I was always taught that when you approach someone's home its polite to knock. Dolphin would you do the honors." he then flipped on the com "all hands battle stations."

Dolphin grinned "gladly" pushing the button on her console. The first ping echoed through the water like a shock wave. The pining continued about every five seconds, they counted forty-eight pings. "Sir, Small object in the water moving fast on vector three twenty, active targeting sonar."

"Pop a screamer and get me a shooting solution now" the captain took his seat studying the various readouts "the game is afoot."

The gunnery officer turned "Sir I've had a firing solution for fifteen minutes forward torpedo tubes are loaded, flooded and were opened when you called alert."

"Very good, hold" the captain watched his threat board then he watched for something no one else could see. "fire one and two, and reload."

Dolphin turned "incoming torpedo missed but is still searching" the captain nodded "I have identified the enemy craft. They are a small three-man craft with external torpedo hardpoints. Four to a vessel. The torpedoes are small fast and could likely cripple us with a direct hit." listening to the equipment "torpedo one has missed. Torpedo two impacts in twenty seconds."

"Brace for shockwave" the captain was still calm. The shockwave was massive. Apparently, the torpedo had detonated the enemy's fuel and the remaining three torpedoes. "Report"

"Sir the other sub seems to be coming around for better shot" the young sonar tech had her eyes closed in concentration.

"Stay on course and keep an ear on those bastards" there was tense silence for several minutes

"Mark" the navigator clicked his stopwatch

"Sir! Torpedoes in the water he's fired them all" the two voiced were simultaneous

The captain took a breath and calmly and slowly spoke "full stop. Pop the screamers. Fire all forwards torpedoes. Emergency blows the tanks and brace for impact."

XxXx

Kim wasn't having much luck in finding supplies for a shelter, there were a few of the larger spires could be used as logs, but anything else would have to be cut. The ice wasn't thick enough to burn an ice cave, and there wasn't much else to look at. She glanced over at Shego sleeping quietly and smiled and then sobered. She was alive because this friend who was an enemy cared enough to save her, the tear froze to her cheek. There was so little time she was dying, and now she found a friend who understood her. She had to find a way to save her friend.

Shego's eyes snapped open the look in them was so intense that it startled Kim. Something was wrong, Shego was in battle mode. Kim cocked her eyebrow questioningly to the older woman, going into mission mode herself. Then she felt it the very slight rhythmic vibration of the ice. Shego slowly rolled to her feet bringing up her plasma to keep her warm.

"any idea what it is?" Kim whispered. Shego just shook her head. Walking to her staff, Kim used her foot to flip it into her hands and began stretching while scanning the area. After a few minutes, the ice bucked almost knocking the two women off their feet. Then it was quiet except for the pulsing rhythm of the ice. The two of them were now standing back to back looking for the danger they both knew was coming but from where? The ice bucked harder this time then all was quiet, pin-drop quiet, that lasted about ninety seconds when an ear-splitting crash and a blizzard of ice shattered the silence.

When the ice settled enough to see there. It was not a hundred yards from where they stood, the tower of a Russian Typhoon class nuclear submarine with American markings. There were a few moments of silence when the hatch clanged open revealing a young woman" Ms. Possible Ms. Go we heard you might just be in need of a ride."


	13. Chapter 12 TMI?

**Chapter 12**

They stood stunned for several moments. Why was a defunct Soviet sub flying US colors, in the deep arctic, offering them a ride? They turned to each other only then realizing, they had Transport out of here. They began to make there way over the shattered ice scape to the metal miracle standing before them. By the time they reached the edge of the ship several members of the crew, were waiting to help them, board. Kim smiled as she allowed herself to be lifted across the gap "who's the captain?" she asks the seaman.

"Captain Knots. Ms. Possible he is waiting to greet you in ops" Kim smiled and acknowledged the request. The two women were hustled aboard, and the hatch was sealed.

"Captain, we have half a dozen bogies at extreme range and closing." Dolphin sat at her station eyes closed listening carefully to the sonar readings.

"Kim, Ms. Go welcome aboard the SSN forty-two and a half. I'll be with you in just a moment." Turning to his crew "helm take us straight down in till we clear the ice. Engine room how are the reactors looking."

The voice in the intercom sounded a little distorted. "there running a little on the warm side. I can give you one hundred percent. I wouldn't push the limits again until they have a chance to cool, and that's going to take a while."

"Understood. Do what you can" The captain looked tired as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "helm take us to max depth. make best speed back to the fleet" Finally turning to dolphin "have they spotted us."

"No, sir. I think they're headed for the location of the explosions."

"Then let's not be here when they arrive" turning to the two new passengers "Now ladies its three days to the fleet. Let's see about settling you both for the trip."

After exiting the command center, Kim turned and hugged the captain "Buster Knots, Captain? They really must have been desperate" she looked up fondly at the older man.

Well, it seems that someone told the brass that you and I were responsible for making the salvage operation a success. After some debate, they figured it was probably best not to give the seat to someone that was not even old enough to drive. Welcome aboard the USS Possibility" They both laughed. Sego just groaned.

"Captain, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine." Turning both of their attention to the taller woman "This is Shego."

Shego, finally able to get a good look at the man's face, facepalmed "Well crap. Hello Buster"

He smiled "Hello Sheila, its been a while" Kim looked between them confused. The captain smiled and gestured around him "what do you think of that salvaged old rust bucket now?"

Kim looks back and forth between the two of them "did I miss something?"

"The beautiful Ms. Heartsgo and I dated for a while not long after the sub was recovered." He grinned at the memory. "she stole my heart, and several of the recovered missiles and their launch codes. How did your employer like his gift" Kim looked horrified at the thought of Drakken with nuclear missiles?

Shego starts laughing at the memory. "Dr. D. planning to hold the world hostage until he was made ruler. He was so mad when he test fired one his ultimate weapons only to find out the warheads had been replaced with fireworks." They all started to laugh.

Stopping in the middle of a corridor, the captain indicated a door. "ladies, the showers. Take as long as you need. I will have clean clothes brought to you. I will see you in my ready room at your leisure."

xXxX

Kim sat alone in the captain's ready room thinking about the briefing. The captain had received orders to rendezvous with the two women. He had no idea who called in their location, or who the other crafts had been (they had lost their pursuers). She was thankful for the rescue, she was clean warm and in a clean work suit. It was a little big on her, but it was clean. Something was going on, she could feel it. She didn't have the pieces of the puzzle, no pattern emerged. She needed to contact wade but the sub's orders were radio silence, and it would be Three days before they reached the fleet.

The knock on the door startled her "may I come in" the voice was soft.

She looked up and found the worried green eyes of Shego peaking around the door "Sure Shego come in have a seat. I could use the company."

"You ok princess" she reached out to the younger girl and tilted her head up, so Kim had to look at her.

"Ya, sure. I'm stuck on a rebuilt Russian sub, crewed by Americans. Their only job is to play hide and seek with their own fleet. She took a breath, and her levity crumbled. "Shego" there was a small tremor in her voice "Are we still friends."

"What kind of question is that?" the surprise (and maybe a little hurt) was evident in her reaction

The redhead shook her head free and looked down at the hands in her lap "well, for the last few weeks we were friends because we had to be. We were all there was."

"Ok pumpkin two things" Shego had cut her off sounding angry "one, I don't make friends because I have too (or, usually at all). Two, I don't dump my friends unless my boss orders me to, and even then I give them a fighting chance." Kim looked up meeting Shego's eyes. They each could see the green of their eyes reflected in the others. Calmer now Shego smiled "and I don't think that last part is going to be a problem" Kim looked away and refused to look at her "look kid I like the thought of us being friends and I am willing to try if, you're willing to do the same."

Kim looked up and smiled weakly "sorry I was just worried what would happen when we got back to civilization, and we didn't have to rely on each other"

"Actually Kim I've considered you a friend for some time. It was devastating when I realized you hated me" Shego's was very quiet The pain of the memory reflected on her face

"I did too. I hated you with an unholy passion" Kim was just as quiet

"What changed?" there was obvious interest in the woman's voice

Kim thought for a moment. "I think deep down I always knew you wouldn't do that to me, you had too much class for something like that. But it took leaving and being away to have time to clear my mind and really think it through. I'm sorry Shego, I was an ass."

"well at least it's a cute ass" there was a short pause as her mind caught up with her mouth then both girls went bright red. Shego covered her mouth. "um, did I say that out loud?" that got Kim laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. When they recovered, they found Dolphin standing in the hatch grinning at them like they were lunatics. Both girls went even redder.

"Come on you two you will be bunking in my quarters" as they moved down the corridor Shego openly admired the way tall blond woman walked. Kim noted the attention, and she learned something about Shego she had never consciously considered before. Shego liked girls. With that realization, Kim went entirely crimson. The thoughts of the last few weeks taking on new significates. Still flaming so red that you couldn't tell where her hair ended and the blush began Kim trailed behind the other two women into the cabin. Taking a deep, calming breath and trying to get control of herself as she looked around, making sure that she was relatively calm before turning to face them.

"Four bunks and it's only you?" Shego caught the slight edge in Kim's voice.

"Well, the old beast sleeps a hundred and fifty. There only a hundred and twenty-five, well twenty-seven on board. Being the only female on a sub does have some advantages." she just shrugged.

"What about the shower and john?" Shego always the pragmatist asked.

"Six to six thirty the showers are girls only. The John you take your chances, there are doors on the stalls for privacy, but you may catch an eyeful at the urinals. Walk in pretend no one is there, lock the door on the stall. It works." She just smiled at the expression on the other two women's faces "well I need to get back to work. See ya after my shift" winking one of her startlingly blue eyes at them. She then quickly left the room.

"You ok Kim?" Shego's voice was filled with amused concern.

"Um, Ya why" still not able to meet Shego's eyes

"You're blushing clear to the end of your hair" which made the redhead blush even brighter "wow I've never seen you blush so deep, and I don't even know what I've done. Do tell please, the suspense is killing me and don't say it's the bathroom sitch you were blushing before that came up."

"Well...um...uh" Kim sputtered

"Oh this is just too precious" Shego was roaring with laughter.

"Glad you find me so amusing" Kim grumbled regaining some of her composure with the pique.

Shego was trying hard to catch her breath "I'm sorry Kim when I turned around to find you blushing it was just too much, and I still don't know what caused it"

Kim chewed on her lower lip "I saw you checking dolphin out and..."

The humor drained from her already pale face "And you just figured out I'm bi" Shego's smile was forced now, and there was a bitter, self-mocking edge to her voice

"Well ya then I thought about sleeping arrangements, which made me think about the last couple of weeks and"

"Kim, you're rambling" Shego's smile had vanished

"Sorry, I do that" taking a deep breath "well it took me by surprise, that's all."

Shego looks away "look, we haven't filed the contract yet. You can cancel it if you like. No penalty"

The color drained from Kim's face until it almost matches the older woman's "why would I do that?"

"I'm not normal. I'm a deviant" her voice was bitter and resentful.

Kim walked up to Shego and threw her arms around the older woman surprising her. "Eme you caught me by surprise that's all. I don't care if you're straight, bi, gay or metro. It doesn't matter to me. If I were worried about being seen with someone that's considered a deviant, which by the way I don't consider you to be, I would have dumped Ron as a friend years ago. Please, don't tell him I said that." Shego just broke down and cried "wow I think the only other time I really saw you cry was as Ms. Go" wrapping her arms tighter Kim led them to the bunk and sat them down and let the raven-haired beauty cry herself out.

Kim wasn't sure how much time had passed when the tears finally ran dry. Kim just continued to hold Shego noting how wet the ship suit's shoulder had gotten. Shego took a deep breath "sorry about that, it's just that nobody has ever accepted me as I am. I have never really had a friend before. Even before the... Accident, I never really fit in. Well, after well it just gave everyone a reason to shun me that they could see" she waved her hand at her skin.

Kim just hugged tighter and smiled "I don't see anything wrong. I think your beautiful and will fight anyone that says otherwise." she then got very serious and tilted Shego's head up so that their eyes could meet "look, if you ever just want to talk I'm here, I promise. I will listen, no judgments or depreciation."

"Do you really want to hear my story" she cocked her eyebrow in question but could see the intense curiosity in the younger woman's eyes "it's not a pretty story."

Kim smiled "I will listen if you want to talk but won't pry if you don't."

If this had a chance of working Shego would have to come clean. She took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into Kim's embrace "I was born..."


	14. Chapter 13 Mean While pt2

**Chapter 13**

"I only see two guards on patrol. The scanner isn't picking up any electronic sensors" turning the field glasses to the top of the wall "no turrets, no guard emplacements, nothing. I don't like it. It's too easy." Ron turns back to the team shaking his head.

"think it's a Trap?" Monique looks a little worried.

"Of course it's a trap. Now the question is what do we do about it" Ron took a deep breath "this is why I always liked being the sidekick." He took a deep breath. "Yuri, how are you doing? Any better?"

"Rough flight, just got little airsick. Feel much better now" she smiled up at her fiancé

"Wade, you sure this is the place?" Monique whispered into the Kimunacator.

"Yes, this is definitely it. But I'm not seeing any kind of defense. Be careful I don't like this" wade rechecked his monitors one more time "ok; I've given you all the info I have. Good luck and be careful."

Cutting the comm. Channel Ron turns to the two girls even after more than a month doing missions it still unnerves him a little how much his love looks like his ex when in mission mode. Shaking his head "ok everyone ready?" they all nod in agreement "we need to take out the guards before they can sound an alarm. Go"

The three quickly and silently subdued the guards at the gate and slipped in. The courtyard was empty and unlit. The front door of the old temple was unlocked. The team was getting jumpy. It was Way too quiet. The interior of the massive structure was also empty as a tomb (lovely thought).

"Where is everybody" Monique looked around. The place was beautiful but oddly silent.

The area was swiftly searched. Finding a (poorly) hidden staircase leading down, Ron signaled to the others who then accompanied him in descending to the lower floor. At the bottom of the steps was what appeared to be the entrance to a vast labyrinth. There was a long stone hallway. They could see that it extended into the darkness in both directions. Pausing a moment to get their bearings they could hear voices coming from the right, Ron signal for them to go in that direction they moved silently until they reached a door that was slightly ajar. They could hear a voice obviously altered coming through what appeared to be a communication device. "if you let them get away this time you will feel my wrath I have gift wrap them for you." The malice in the voice made the listeners shiver in dread. "And if you want to know where they are they are currently listening at your door." The man at the console quickly reached and hit the alarm button, warning sirens blared through the complex. The small group had no time to escape as they were immediately surrounded by henchmen coming through several secret doorways in the hall.

"uh, Ron what now" they could hear the panic in Monique's voice. "there's got to be hundreds of them."

Ron was assessing the situation grimly. "well the good news is that the hall is narrow enough that they can only come at us two at a time from each direction" looking around again "the bad news is it looks like there is an unending supply of them." He dropped into his fighting stance and waited.

"uh guys, why are they all wearing gas masks" as the dark girl looked around a soft hiss could be heard. Looking up just as a slightly pinkish gas begins pouring from the overhead air vent "crap we are so busted."

It only took a few moments for the three heroes to lose consciousness. Ron was the last one to succumb due to his connection to the mystical monkey force. The same ability (and his being so close to the floor) allowing the mole rat to escape unseen by the henchman

There was a knock on the door Dr. Ann Possible was a little surprised it was kind of late, and she wasn't expecting visitors. Her heart fell as she saw Dr. Director and agent Will Du on her front step "we regret to inform you that we have lost contact with team possible and they did not make their rendezvous for pickup." Betty reached over and smacked will on the shoulder "ow, hey!"

The one-eyed woman just looked exasperated "Will, you can be an insensitive pratt sometimes" looking up at Ann she gave a sad smile "sorry about that, but yes, it's true we lost contact with the team about twelve hours ago, and they missed their scheduled pickup. Wade says the Kimmunicator has stopped transmitting and he's unable to trace them. Unfortunately, they were operating in the country where global justice has no jurisdiction."

"so what you're just going to leave the team to fend for themselves?" Dr. Possible was angry now.

Betty Director just shook her head "no we won't abandon them, but it may take some time to figure out what's going on and where they're being kept."

"so you're assuming they've been captured?" the redhead just shook her head "and what am I supposed to do in the meantime."

"pray for a miracle. "


	15. Chapter 14 Shego (M)

**Chapter 14**

"Do you really want to hear my story," she cocked her eyebrow in question but could see the intense curiosity in the younger woman's eyes, "it's not a pretty story."

Kim smiled "I will listen if you want to talk, but won't pry if you don't want to."

Shego took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into the comfort of Kim's embrace "I was born Sheila Marie Heartsgo, Second child and only daughter of Serra Truelight and Henry Heartsgo the fourth."

Kim looked startled "Henry Heartsgo, as in the mayor of Go City Heartsgo?"

Shego grimaced "yes there have only been four mayors of Go City over the span of more than a century, all named Henry Heartsgo. Grandpa was mayor for forty years and dad has been there for twenty-five and counting. Henry the fifth also known as Hego was being groomed to take my father place when he steps down, until the accident. The first few years were pretty normal, I guess. Dad worked as deputy mayor under his father. Mom took care of us and the house. Dad was gone most of the time, but when he was home, he yelled at my mother a lot and ignored me. I can't remember more than half a dozen kind words from him in my entire life. I think mom would have left him if it weren't for the fact that dad was friends with all the lawyers and judges and that meant he would have gotten everything, including us kids." she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. Eyes closed at the remembered pain.

"From very early Hego was often with dad. He was dads favorite, and everyone knew it, especially Hego. Dad wouldn't have anything to do with me, after all I was only a girl and not worth his time. Mom and I were always together, she taught me to cook and sew and other things needed to run a household. We had fun together, and I loved my mother dearly. When I was three, we suddenly got Melvin. I was a little irritated that I was not mom's everything anymore. Mom made a point to include me. She continued to teach me and made me part of running the house. It didn't take long to get over my irritation. After this third pregnancy mom was told that she would not be able to have any more kids. So when I was nine and mom found out she was pregnant with the twins We were all surprised. She and I were happy about the news (dad didn't care he already had his heir). She began to have problems almost immediately. She wasn't able to do many of the things she was used to. Dad was always working (he was mayor by now) Hego, now twelve, was always gone with dad learning to play his part. Mego was too young and already so self-absorbed as to be useless. That basically left me in charge of running the household. I already knew what I was doing from the training mom had given me and I knew she needed my help. Honestly, I thought it was fun."

Shego shuddered quietly into seemed to fold in on herself, "by the end of her first-trimester mom was bedridden and, unable to do almost anything for herself. Dad ignored her completely. I honestly think if I had not been there he would have just let her starve to death. It was then that my father decided that since I was now the acting woman of the house, I should do other wifely services as well. He came to my room and informed me that it was my responsibility as the only girl, to take my mother's place in all things. He then pinned me to the bed, lifted my nightdress and proceeded to have his way with me. He was not gentle, and I was young and physically immature. When he left, I cried for hours the physical pain was nearly as bad as knowing there was no one I could go to for help. Every night after lights out he would come to my room and take me. I finally started sleeping in the nude the less irritated he was, the gentler he was. After a few weeks, it quit hurting so much, and I was able to convince myself I could even enjoy it. Unfortunately, even after the twins were born and my mother recovered he still continued to come visits me several times a week letting me know in no uncertain terms, that if I told anyone he would hurt both my mother and me."

Shego took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, closing her eyes she continues. "When the twins were about five mom got pregnant again. She was so excited and didn't seem to be having any problems this go around. She found out she was having another girl. When she told us, she was so excited, and I was so terrified for my new sister. I ran out and went to the tree house. I prayed to god to protect my little sister from my father so that she would never have to go through what I was going through. It was less than a week later that mom and dad had one of their major blowouts. Dad stormed off to the office leaving mom in tears. I had taken the twins to the tree house to avoid the backlash. The other two boys were just coming out of the house on their way to join us when the meteor struck. It hit the house directly destroying it and killing my mother and her unborn baby instantly. It seemed that God had heard my prayer. My sister was safe from my father. I've always wondered if my prayer killed them. was it my fault my mother and the baby died?" Shego was silent for a long moment, tears streaming from her still closed eyes.

Kim reached over and pulled the older woman into her arms and cradled the raven-haired head to her shoulder while the seemingly broken woman cried. It was several minutes before Shego sobbing slowed so she could continue, "well you already know what happened to us we were caught in the comet's tail and turned into freaks. We spent a lot of time in a private hospital AKA research center having tests and experiments run on us constantly. To this day I get PTSD anxiety and flashbacks from hospitals for that reason. Apparently, dad figured that having freaks as children would hurt his chance for reelection, so he declared us dead. All paperwork handled by his friends in the office. Hego was old enough that he was given custody of the rest of us. When dad found out what we could do he had sent off for special training with some military friends of his, where we learn survival, and combat skills to help with his special project. When we returned, we were introduced as a new super team found and cultivated by him. We had become just one more reelection scheme. We were funded by the city including the building of Go tower."

Shego's voice was just barely a whisper at this point, but she continued "the tower didn't have the glow lock when first built, and since the tower was for all intent a city building dad had unlimited access. The one good thing about the two years of testing and training was I didn't have to put up with dad's nightly visits, returning to Go city changed that. The night that we returned dad paid a visit to the tower. After everyone turned in dad came to my room, I tried to decline him, he threw me to the bed, I was exhausted and had expended all my power earlier in training. Could not fight him off. I cried as he took me, again and again, that night. After that, He came several times a week and I had gotten it to my head I couldn't resist him. My older brother never notices, and Mego wouldn't have noticed if we had sex on the table in front of him. The twins, on the other hand, I think felt something was wrong. They were too young to understand what was happening. They took to sleeping with me when they could, and that afforded me some protection. It, however, did not entirely stop the visits. if dad got in early enough, he would send the twins to their own bed." Shego was shaking in remembered fear "it was not long after my sixteenth birthday that I discovered I was pregnant. As I had only ever been with one man, it wasn't hard to guess who the father was.

After a great deal of thought, I decided to keep her. I would love my daughter and raise her to the best of my ability. I was about seven months along when a hormonal imbalance caused a massive plasma surge through my body. The pain was excruciating, thankfully I passed out. When I came too, I was in the infirmary hooked to all kinds of monitors." Shego was quiet for some time, she looked so fragile. When she resumed she sobbed out, "my dad was there smirking at me. He gloated as he showed me, my baby. She had died of third-degree burns and been forcefully removed. I had barbecued my own baby!"

Shego was sobbing so hard that Kim thought she would shake apart. Neither was sure how long it took to calm down. When Shego composed herself again, she continued with a new level of bitterness in her voice, "Hego lectured me on how this was my punishment from God for getting pregnant out of wedlock. That was the first time I actually hurt the self-righteous bastard. Two days later I was still in a great deal of pain and my high metabolism burned through the painkillers faster than they could pump them into me, and dad shows up wanting a romp in the sheets. I showed him what I thought of that with plasma bolts, I understand it was weeks before he could sit and I'm not sure he is even able to father any more kids."

Taking another deep breath Shego continued, "Things were quiet after that for a couple of years. We did the hero thing. I did some schooling, you know I tried to be as normal as could be expected. I met my first girlfriend as a freshman at the university. We dated a couple of months. Things were just starting to get serious. I decided it was time to bring her to meet the family. When I introduced her as my girlfriend Hego blew his top and attacked the 'heathen bitch corrupting his sister' nearly killing her in the process. I blasted Hego so hard that even with our rapid healing he was in the hospital for six weeks. I rushed Camille to the hospital where my father paid for an experimental treatment that saved her life. She never forgave me. I was packed and gone in a matter of hours never planning to return. To this day Hego doesn't think he did anything wrong."

"I tried to get a job, no one would hire the green punk ass girl. I was starving, so I stole some food, then some money to buy clothes. I decided it was quicker to just take the clothes. I had graduated to robbery when I was approached by Hench Co., I did a couple of jobs for Dementor under a temp contract, he offered me a permanent job, but he was too much of a lunatic for my tastes. Then I found Drakken (he says he found me) he was so pathetic. I felt sorry for him, so I hired on as head of personnel. You pretty much know the rest" Shego was curled up in the fetal position Kim holding her tight. "You know you are the only person that I have ever told this to."

Kim just kept holding the now exhausted woman, "Thank you for trusting me."

Shego now physically and emotionally exhausted "I've always trusted you, it's me I fear" the two women continued to hold each other as they drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Dolphin entered her birth and smiled at the two women curled up on the bottom bunk still dressed, grabbing the blanket from the upper birth she covered them both "sleep well."


	16. Chapter 15 The return

**Chapter 15**

Shego awoke warm and comfortable to a soft rumbling sound, it took several moments before she remembered that she was on a submarine and the sound was probably the turbines. She listened for a few minutes deciding she could probably tune them for an extra hundred or so rpm if given a chance. She started to move and found herself restrained by the arm over her waist, and a body cuddled up behind her. She quickly ran through the possibilities, no hangover, so she hadn't been drinking. Slowly last night came back to her, she was mortified, she had spilled her soul and cried like a little girl in front of Princess. Her next thought was that they really did fit much better when the smaller girl was in front. Her mind was running a mile a minute, she had opened up old buried wounds and bared them to Kim, her employer, the girl that could do anything, the girl she would do anything for. The younger woman just listened, sharing her pain. The old wounds had torn wide open. The pain had been nearly unbearable, but in opening the wounds, it felt like the infection had been released and just maybe now they could start to really heal. That's not why she had done it. If Kim was going to accept her as a friend, and maybe more (stop that line of thought now), she would have to know the whole story and be able to accept her as she was damaged goods. She had to know what she was getting in to and have the chance to choose whether to accept or reject her now that she knew.

"Good morning" the voice whispered softly in her ear. Shego stiffened, Kim notest "you ok Eme."

The dark-haired beauty took a deep breath a bit on edge as she waited for the verdict "Ya, just a rough night."

"Thank you" the younger woman's quiet voice was filled with sincerity.

Shego turned over in the bed to face Kim looking very much like the insecure little girl from so many years ago "for what?"

Kim saw the uncertainty in those brilliant green eyes looking back at her, "for trusting me. For letting me under that dammed titanium shell you keep up around you, and for allowing me to be your friend, and I will always be that." Then there was that dazzling smile Shego almost gasped as it slammed into her senses. The verdict, she was accepted.

"Thank you" Shego replied, then seeing the question in the younger girl's eyes "for not bolting when you learned the truth." They just lay there facing each other for a short time. Both taking comfort in the other.

Dolphin sat straight up in bed smacking her head on the upper bunk looking wild-eyed. Something had woken her. There was silence for about three heartbeats as the blond rubbed her head. She heard it again "OH SHIT," and the tall blond dashed out of the room wearing just her undies (both girls noted that the slim, athletic, toned body looked good in just a sports bra and French cut bikini bottoms)

Rolling out of bed and still clothed from last night, the two followed the fleeing woman, Kim grabbing a work suit from a shelf as they left the room to follow the mostly nude officer.

There was a banging on his door. Blast it was too early for this. The banging repeated itself even more insistent. Rolling out of bed ready to berate whoever was on the other side of the door the captain yanked it open. The sight of a scantily clad, beautiful woman stopped whatever tirade he was about to unleash. "Captain, sorry to wake you but we have four high-speed engines following us."

Just then the com buzzed. The XO reported "captain sonar reports possible contact behind us."

"Dolphin" the captain grumbled "I don't know how you do it. Your ears are more sensitive than our best sonar gear. Now it that your clothes seem have caught up with you, I want you dressed and at your station in five. Dismissed" nodding at the two approaching girls, he then closed the door and dressed quickly. This was going to be a long day.

Minutes later the captain strode on to the bridge "Sit Rep now" he took his seat as calm as ever. He glanced around the room once to see who was on duty and was glad to see his A team were already at their posts regardless of what their actual shift was. (At least one was in a tank top and shorts)

"I count four engines probably one twin engine and two single all built for speed. There the same ones identified at the surface site" Dolphin reported

"Reactor all green and weapons awaiting your order" the report was made quickly

"Increase revolutions slowly, I don't want them to know they have been seen. With that in mind give me all she's got. Nav recalculate for the fastest route to the fleet. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a race to win."

The calculated were made and heading adjusted. The command center was all but silent, with only the minimum amount of noise needed to complete their assigned tasks. This last about two hours later until "every on hold tight we're about to enter the south side of the great northern current" nav smiled and watched his stopwatch this was always a risk. The tidal rip currents could tear a sub apart if handled incorrectly "hard to starboard forty-five degrees heading two seven zero. Up bow plain, ten degrees make depth one twenty" at this speed the whole sub listed as it turned then slammed into something hard. And the captain just smiled. Then there was quiet except for the rumbling and tossing of the sub as it sliced through the undersea rapids.

The silence lasted almost twenty minutes "captain, pursuit entering current" the report was almost a shout over the noise of the sub "one of the smaller craft has broken up upon entering the current."

Shego made her way over to the captain's chair "How can she hear anything with all this noise."

"It's her gift and how she got her call sign" the older man just shrugged and smiled. She is the best sonar op in the fleet."

Two days later everyone on board was feeling the strain of prolonged pursuit and little sleep. "Hard to starboard. Heading one eight five, now leaving current" nav's voice sounded tired as the sub bucked once more upon entering the calmer water.

The Captin looked at the navigator "how long to the fleet."

"at current speed two, hours." The man looked dead on his feet.

"Dolphin how long till they catch us."

"At current speed about two hours and that's if we don't slow to make the drop." She had been glad of the sound dampening effect of the sonar headset but was now rubbing her ears to restore circulation to them

"Ok" turning to the two guests "looks like you will need to make the dive at speed, have either of you ever done one?" both girls nodded "ok you have an hour and forty-five to prep. Oh and Kim your hydro jet is still in the dive room. You left it here last time." The women excused themselves to go begin preparation.

"We've only got fifteen minutes you about ready" Shego was trying really hard not to look at Kim in her dive suit. It was pink and black and form-fitting (the pink had faded to a near flesh tone which didn't help any)

"Ya, I'm ready" standing up from checking her gear Kim starts to stretch for the coming ordeal.

"You forget something" Shego hands Kim a newly machined leg brace. The onboard metal shop had been able to fill Shego's order just in time. Kim just smiles and puts it on over the neoprene suit then the two of them reported to the dive room where they are each issued a spear gun (just in case) and a one-hundred-pound fast decent dive belt.

"We're going to lock you in the dive room and pressurize it to keep as much water out as possible don't jump until the dive light comes on" bother girls nod at the instructions then enter the dive room. They check each other's equipment one more time as the pressure increased. The yellow light came on, and they opened the dive hatch. The hatch was large enough to drop a six-man dive team all at once. Water began to splash around the room as the hydrodynamics of the sub are somewhat compromised. Standing at the front edge with their backs facing the hatch they wait for the signal. The light turned green both girls hop back holding their masks in place, then fall forward as they enter the water helping the sub pass over them. They tumble round and round caught in the sub's riptide Nearly colliding with the armored hull, but the large amount of weight quickly pulled them down and out of the way. As they cleared the sub, they righted themselves and took a look around. Once sure they were clear they released the belts dropping their weight. Moments later the two-sleek chase crafts zip past unable to tell their real targets were now in the water. A loud ping sounds echoes through the water almost dazed the divers. There are pings everywhere as the fleet opens up trying to stop the pursuing craft. Using the small hydro jet in tandem the two head for the surface where Seahawk rescues helicopter is waiting to pick them up and take them ship side. On the Nimitz class Supercarrier Abraham Lincoln, they were shown to VIP quarters where they had time to dry, clean up and take a nap before they were hustled to a waiting osprey VTOL with a direct flight to Middleton.

"Betty it's been two days, can't you tell me anything" Ann possible paced her kitchen as Will held betty at the table. Who, in turn, was trying to get information from wade over the kimunacator. They all turned as the back door opened. Ann cried "Thank god you're ok Yori" Kim stopped and looked over her shoulder checking to see if she who was behind her.

"Um, Did I miss something!?" turning back into the room

There was a moment's pause as surprise registered on everyone's face "My god Kim, you're back safe" her mother quickly engulfed the young redhead in a hug. Then there was surprised silence as Shego walked in looking alert and just a little wary. "it's ok she's with me" Kim looked around the gathered group analyzing the scene very quickly. She strode forward and picked up the now forgotten kimunacator "Wade what's the sitch." With those words, the whole room turned to the business at hand.


	17. Chapter 16 Home

**Chapter 16**

"What's the sitch."

Wade smiled "you have no idea how wrong that sounds coming from Ron. Ok short version. Team Possible dropped off the radar a few days ago, we can assume the mission went south. GJ has no authority in the area."

Stunned Kim shuddered "Wait ... What…What do you mean team Possible?"

The older redhead wrapped her arms comfortingly around her daughter "Betty said she needed Kim Possible in the field to keep the major bad guys at bay. You were gone to who knows where and in no condition to fight anyway. Ron came up with the idea to have Yori pose as you."

Dr. Director pulled out her laptop "here's a rundown of what 'you' were up to while you were gone"

Kim scanned through the mission briefs quickly then growled "these weren't missions, they were tests. They were being probed and assessed for weaknesses. Dam it. Wade I'm going to need some gear and a ride."

"Are you sure you're up to this" Ann interrupted.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath "do I really have a choice." there was silence.

"This is hazard pay" the voice was cold and emotionless. Kim cringed as she turned knowing what she would see. The cold, hard, emotionless face tore at her heart, the pain was unexpectedly staggering.

Everyone stared back and forth between the two younger women. Kim sighed "Shego is under contract to me at the moment." turning back to the others but talking to Shego. "agreed" The redhead almost wept. Damage control would have to wait for later

Red was so excited to be home I almost laughed. I did smile, though she didn't see it as she burst through the door like she owned the place, I suppose in a way she did. Her mom looked shocked then relieved "Thank god your ok Yori" Kim looked over her shoulder checking to see if she missed someone. The confusion on her face was priceless

"Um, did I miss something." now everyone else was shocked and surprised.

"My god your back safe." then the silence was so thick that you could cut it. The silence lasted only a moment before Ann grabbed Kim for a hug. Kim looked around at the solemn faces and instantly kicked into mission mode. I watched as Kim got the rundown. Feeling increasingly disgruntled I feared for this little firecracker I so cared for. I could see that she had already decided to go and had forgotten all about me already.

"Are you sure you're up to this" Ann looked worried.

"do I really have a choice." Kim countered.

Dam that girl she doesn't care a whit about her own life. It hurt that she didn't care about us either. I wanted to cut her back. My voice was devoid of emotion "This is hazard pay." The hurt was there in her eyes just as I had hoped, but instead of the satisfaction I expected it cut me deep 'Dam me and my petty jealousy.'

She slowly turned away "agreed." Well, I had just screwed any chance for friendship, I wanted to blast myself, but Kim would need me if this were going to succeed.

Taking a deep breath to refocus and fighting back the tears, Kim returned to the situation at hand she could figure out what to do with Shego after her other friends were safe. "is the suit ready."

The young man on the screen looked over his shoulder at something "it will be by the time you ride is ready."

Shego stepped forward taking the Kimunacator "the left leg is going to need lateral reinforcements and the suit an extra kinetic shock relief system." The then pointed the screen down so he could see Kim's brace. Kim rolled her eyes "what, you hired me to keep you in one piece, I will do my best, but that also means I may have to protect you from yourself." The two older ladies in the room covered their mouths to keep from laughing, Kim just looked shocked.

Wade did some calculations "yes that's doable." Then he looked up "ride will be ready in an hour, equipment will be there first."

Ann looked hopeful "good that means you will still be here for dinner, James is bringing home the colonel." Turning and seeing the tension between the younger girls "Kim why don't you show Shego around, she hasn't been here since we rebuilt."

Kim began showing Shego around the now much bigger house. After looking around the first floor and basement, they started towards the stairs going up when they heard a disturbance in the kitchen "sounds like dinner's here."

As they entered the kitchen there was a shout "SHEGO!" she was instantly tackled by two boys.

"Wesley, Webster, What are you doing here!?" shock and confusion shone clearly on her face.

"We live here now" the two chorused in stereo

"were living here…"

"…and going to school…"

"…at Middleton high." Their ability to finish each other's sentences amused Kim

"Where's Henry" the look of concern for the boys was almost frightening in its intensity.

"Last time we saw him he was at the bottom of a bottle" the boy sounded young and scared.

"And Melvin?"

"He got a modeling job…."

"…. We haven't seen him since... That's when Henry started drinking." Shego wrapped her arms around the two boys. Kim thought she was the only one to see the single tear in the corner of Shego's eye. When Shego looked up she saw the tweebs wrapped around Kim, and Kim was smiling at her, maybe the damage there wasn't irreparable.

There was a knock on the door Shego rolled her eyes, it was the nerdling. "equipment as promised" he handed a bag to Kim then another to Shego. Shego looked surprised. "you will find a power suit in there, and an extra I was working on, it won't be enough to enhance you but should work as self-healing body armor just in case." Shego looked flabbergasted as she pulled out the green and black jumpsuit. He then tossed both girls what looked like watches "updated comms, not as bulky as the mark one and much more powerful. The rest of your gear has been modified to look more professional."

"Did you get the requested modifications made to Kim's suit" Shego ask.

"Yes, plus more. It's got 6 hours of go time. I also added plasma blasters to the gloves, however each time you activate a glove to blast it's the equivalent of thirty minutes of usage. Use sparingly." He glanced at his watch "eat your ride will be here in ten."


	18. Chapter 17 the rescue

**Chapter 17**

"Six Minutes to drop point" Kim could hear Wade's voice through the helmet of the high altitude suit she was wearing

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Kim glanced around the confined space "I mean were in the drop bays of a couple of high altitude drones."

"There called Sub Orbital UAVs, and there the only ride I could find. The area your going is too hot for crewed aircraft" there was some clicking like the sounds of a keyboard "ok change of plans your being dropped now. The UAVs have been fired at"

"Uh, were at three hundred thousand feet" the girl sounded a little worried

"Not a big deal, you were going to be at terminal velocity before opening the glider packs anyway. It's just a longer freefall this way, enjoy. Remember don't open until you reach a thousand feet" there was a short pause "ok your off" there was a faint click and a jolt as the cargo pod separated from the mother craft. Moments later there was a sound that should have been almost deafening but in the micro-atmosphere was only a faint pop as the explosive bolts on the cargo pod blew, allowing the halves to separate freeing the occupant to open space. Kim looked over as the halves of the other pod fell away reveling Shego. Moments later the bloom of exploding missiles showered them with shrapnel, nothing was large enough to do any real damage.

Once clear of the debris both girls leveled into a controlled free fall. Kim could hear the mischief in Shego's voice "race you to the deployment zone." Kim's only answer was to fold in her arms and legs and point her head to the ground increasing her speed.

Even at terminal velocity, it took several minutes to reach deployment altitude, and both girls smoothly opened their glider packs and began to pull up. They leveled out less than a hundred feet from the ground and shot through the air like controlled missiles. It took nearly twenty minutes to bleed off all of the excess speed. Finally gliding in for a landing just behind a hill not a mile from their target. The two of them stripped out of the glide suites down to their mission gear and powered up there suits. They ran through the darkness to the base of the wall. Kim and Shego used their new grapple hooks now conveniently built into an arm bracer and climbed up. The place was a small city, and there was no word where the team was being kept. After looking around to make sure it was clear Kim spoke into her watch "were inside near the northeast corner, any luck locating the others?" There was silence "great looks like we're on our own" Shego shushed her then her hand shot out and came back with what looked like a small blue box with legs, legs she recognized "Rufus!?" the little pink head poked out from behind the obviously broken kimunacator and smiled in relief. Kim inspected the device seeing where the receiver had been partly rebuilt but noting the transmitter was beyond repair. "Did you repair this?" the rodent nodded. "Have you been listening to us?" again a nod "do you know where the others are?" he turned and walked a few paces then turned back looking expectant. They followed the rodent into the unknown.

"he has us walking in circles" they had been walking about an hour and Shego was starting to get impatient.

Kim smiled to her self "he's leading us around the guard stations" in the time they had been walking that had only been seen by two guards, and they were taken down before they could sound the alarm.

Shego grumbled "right now I could use a good fight" Kim just hid her smiled

They all stopped at the sound of a voice nearby "are the preparations ready" the voice was using a masker of some sort making it sound like a Dalek

"Yes Master the countdown is at twelve minutes and counting" a male voice answered.

"And have the prisoners been moved to the exhaust vent as ordered" Kim listened closer. Even modified there was something familiar about that voice, but she just couldn't place it.

"Yes Master" Kim looked at Rufus, he gave her a thumbs up and waved them forward. By Kim's watch, it took six minutes to get to the cell where the others were being held. It had been welded shut. Kim instantly lit up her plasma glove, it flared blue and began cutting, and Shego lit up and started down the other side. The noise caught the attention of the occupants of the cell. And they came to stand silently near the door hope on their faces. It took Kim three charges and four minutes to finish the cut, and it had been an hour since she powered up, after those charges, there were about three and a half hours left. Shego darted into the shaft Kim glanced up and followed. They came up under the missile. Seeing what Shego was up to. Kim powered a double powered blast, and both girls fired at where the control board should be and then turned and ran back down the passage darting out the door and around the first corner just as the flames roared out of the opening. Everyone was accounted for and safe at the moment. Kim looked at her gages, two and a half hours. They began the trek out hoping not to get caught.

"What happened" the mechanical voice was cold and calm, the team froze, they were back near the control room, still undetected.

The henchmen's voice quavered "we don't know yet. There was an explosion in the silo moments before the launch."

The voice got even softer "you have failed me for the last time" there was a sickening crack and a thud of a falling body from the room "Sound the alarm there still here somewhere."

The next voice Kim would know anywhere "yes master" it was a Bebe, and then the alarm sounded.

"Move" Kim hissed, and move they did, sprinting down the corridor. Turning a corner, they came face to face with a large number of henchmen pouring into the hall. They darted down another hallway. The henchmen opened fire with kinetic rounds (bullets not beams), Kim spun and threw up a plasma shield, the blue glow vaporizing the incoming rounds. Shego fired a blast back at the incoming goons forcing them to duck for cover. The girls turned and dashed after the others.

"We've been dodging these creeps for an hour" Shego grumbled, there were all bruised and beaten from the frequent skirmishes "there has got to be a way out."

Kim reached into Ron's pocket and pulled out Rufus "You had some time to scout, did you find anything?" he shook his hand in a so-so gesture. "Well, that's better than nothing. Ron, you lead you understand him," and they took off down a side service corridor. When they came to the end all they found was an old industrial incinerator. They all looked at the rodent, he simply pointed imperiously at the incinerator door and then up the chimney. Kim laughed "he did warn us it was so-so."

"There they are" the shout came from the end of the hall. They were cornered, one way out, and no time to use it.

Shego and Kim looked at each other "collapse the hall" they said in unison. They each fired two bolts into the overhead supports. It instantly began collapsing a large section of the subterranean ceiling blocking the incoming hoard. Turning to look they saw the others already heading up the chimney.

The old brick of the chimney made for easy handholds, but still, they were all exhausted by the time they reached the top. Shego helped Kim up the last little bit. Looking around for an escape they could see a group of men at the bottom of the chimney presumably setting charges. Kim and Shego fired their grapplers into the rock outside the wall and used an exposed vertical chimney support to brace themselves. "go" they hissed together. The others quickly ziplined down. There was a roaring sound, and they looked up just in time to see the missile crash back to earth a matter of yards from its launch point. The missile detonated sending shrapnel and debris in all directions. Kim barely had time to throw up a plasma shield the green glow saving them from the blast, but they were still thrown off the tower by the shockwave. Shego grabbed the dazed-looking Kim mid. Flight rolling them so her green hide would take the brunt of the impact she braced herself. At the last minute, she used a plasma blast to soften the impact. It still hurt, a lot but she had survived.

They landed more than a mile from the others, Shego just lay there holding the nonmoving redhead not wanting to look. After a few minutes, Kim looked up and smiled "thank you" and placed a brief but firm kiss right in Shego's lips startling the older woman. The electricity that surged through the both of them was a surprise. Kim smiled and kissed her perpetual savior again. Kim then rolled off and took Shego's hand and waited for the other to catch up.

A short time later the only sign they had been there was the burning destroyed wreckage of the base.

The two day walk to the little fishing hamlet was plesent though it did begen to rain about an hour before they arrived.


	19. Chapter 18 News

**Chapter 18**

"You're not seasick are you" Kim looked questioningly at Yori "you've been sick every morning since we boarded the ship three days ago, but feel better later in the day."

"No Kim-san, not seasick, morning sick." She smiles as she nibbles on saltine crackers to settle her stomach while relaxing in the room the girls had been given to share while on board the fishing boat.

Kim snuggles back down in Shego's arms "does Ron know?"

"No, not yet. He wasn't with me for the first pregnancy so doesn't know the signs."

Kim looks around confused "this isn't your first?"

"Oh, that's right girlfriend, you'd gone walkabout by the time they came back" Monique just smiled looking over at Yori "You don't look up too much talking. Want me to spill for ya" Yori just nods blushing a little "Ok in a nutshell, Ron goes to Japan for that, cultural exchange thingy in high school. Yori gets Ron blasted on sake, at sensei's instructions. She then seduced our boy getting herself deliberately knocked up in the process. Which was after all the whole point of the exercise. Ron wakes in the morning with a hangover from hell and no memory of the night before. A year later the Stoppables adopted a three-month-old Japanese-American baby girl. Ron gets a new sister, Hana gets training from a monkey master." And at no time did the chocolate beauty take a single breath.

Kim blinked as she processed the new information "Hana is yours and Ron's Daughter?" the stunned look on the redhead's face was priceless, and everyone laughed. They spent the next several hours just getting caught up.

"Message to agent Du from the USS Abraham Lincoln.'Intercepted Fishing trawler. Package retrieved. All contents accounted for. end message." The computer screen goes blank.

"Thank god." Ann Possible relaxes for the first time since the rescue team left a week ago. "When are they due home?"

Betty turns to her friend smiling "they'll be home sometime late tomorrow. They will stay overnight on the ship then catch a transport home. Go home Ann, get some sleep."

"Ya ok, I'm stiff from sleeping on your office couch" she stretches, and most of her joints pop "will you be there when they get back."

"No, you need family time, enjoy." The redhead leaves the gray office heading home for the first real sleep in weeks.

The commotion in the house was tumultuous as the team arrived home. The osprey transport landed in the street in front of the Possible house disgorging its passengers onto the lawn. Two sets of twins rocketed out of the house tackling their respective sisters, not far behind Hana flew into her parent's arms. Monique had her legs swept out from under her by a wheelchair which was now hovering several feet in the air spinning around its occupant kissing her soundly. Wade and Kim's Parents waited in the background for their turn to welcome the team home. The party went late into the night until the twins were sent off to bed (it was a school night after all).

Ann had woken the team early. Feeding them a good breakfast. Then transporting them all to her office for a checkup.

"I hate this infernal machine" Kim Mumbled, "I always feel like I'm in one of Drakken's death traps."

Dr. Possible laughed "Just be still, we're almost done."

"You made me go first just quit whining," Shego growled. She smiled a few minutes later the table slid out of the scanner. She gathered up the naked redhead and held her until she calmed down.

Dr. Possible pulled the data chip out of the scanner "I'll be in my office checking the results. Stay as long as you need" and then she was gone.

They stood there together for several long minutes Kim still nude and shaking in Shego's arms. "You ok Princess" she strokes the smaller girls red hair.

Snuggling in closer, the younger woman sighs "ya it's just the adrenalin."

"I've never seen you like this before, your shaking like a leaf."

"Eme whenever I have been trapped in the past I used the adrenalin to escape. This time I had to just lay there and let it build. It may take a while to calm down."

With a wicked grin "I can help you burn some off." She bent down and kissed the smaller girl deeply. This didn't help the younger girl calm down at all.

In her office Ann Possible looked at the data, double cheeked her screen, gave a bitter laugh at the irony then just shook her head and cried.

It was late when Ann finally got home. The twins were in bed. Yori had been reassured the large bruise on her abdomen had not harmed her new daughter in any way, Ron fainted at the news. Monique was informed that the pain when she walked was from a hairline crack in her pelvis and she needed to take it easy. The house was quiet everyone had gone home, now for the hard part.

Kim and Shego were cuddling on the couch when Kim's Parents came down. Kim looked up saw the expression on her parent's faces and snuggled closer to Shego not really wanting to hear what they had to say. "how you feeling Kimmy" the redheaded doctor asks.

"A little tired, I still haven't recovered from the trip, but my energy seems to be coming back again" she looked up "Why? What did you find out?"

Ann seemed to ignore the question. "Shego, how much do you know about what happened to you when the comet hit?" Ann asked quietly.

The dark haired girl looked shocked at the direction the conversation had taken and then closed her eyes and sighed. "Every cell in our bodies was changed at the genetic level, and we grew a small power emitting organ that determined our power." she looked up. "Why?"

Looking at the floor Ann Continues, "After scanning you and your brothers I found that your genetic changes are identical down to the tiniest genome only your power organs differ. I also found that cell samples removed from your bodies deteriorate rapidly. Your power regenerates your cell, that's why you heal so fast" She looks up at the two girls. "Somehow Kim has the same mutation but not the power organ."

Shego jerks upright. "So this is my fault."

"I don't see how." She shakes her heads "James and I have both run test on your energy and can't find any way this could have happened."

Kim Looks up thoughtfully, "the genetic changes allow and are required for the use of the power, the organ generates the power, right?" Ann nods "having the power would by necessity generate the change to be able to use it but losing the power wouldn't necessarily change you back." Everyone looks at her confused. "I had Hego's power for a short time and was able to use them."

Shego looks shocked "then why didn't you show signs earlier."

Kim smiles softly "because I was always fighting you. The influx of power from you was enough to keep me healthy at the time. Then I left." Shego looks thunderstruck

Ann continues "your power has brought her back to her current level of health, but it's not enough. Because of the level of depletion, her body Kim is no longer able to absorb enough energy to stop the degeneration without damaging the tissue and making it worse." She pauses "at the current rate of decay were looking at twenty-four months maybe a little more" looking at Shego, "and that's if you're willing to stay with her." Shego just holds Kim tighter allowing her power to trickle into the younger girl

Several hours later after Kim has fallen asleep Shego slips out of Kim's bed and sneaks downstairs. Pulling out her cell phone she dials a number she never dreamed she would ever call again. It rings twice, a sleepy voice answers "Dr. Lipski."

"Good your home."

The voice on the other end sounds testy "Shego its four in the morning, what do you need."

"I need your help. No, I need Drakken's help!" the call lats more than an hour.


	20. Chapter 19 Dr Who

**Chapter 19**

"Where are we going?" Kim panted as they climbed the rock face.

"You'll see" Shego smiled back at her. She was concerned at how fast the younger woman tired.

"Eme you've been saying that for three days" The red head complained. Shego had been seized by a sudden need to go camping in the desert of New Mexico. We flew first class to Santa Fe. Grabbed our packs from the luggage pickup ignored the taxies and headed north west in to the wilderness. That had been six days ago. The pace has been what one could call leisurely. Every night we camped in a different location. last night we camped at the base of a large red-faced cliff. This morning after breakfast we started up that cliff with Shego lead climbing. That was several hours ago.

"Well this time I can honestly say we are almost there. See that ledge" Shego pointed at an outcropping about twenty feet above us "that's where we are going." Scrambling up the last little bit Shego turns and helps her companion up the last few feet. They both lay out on the warm, sunny Ledge for some unknown eternity just content to hold hands and enjoy the day.

"That was a beautiful sunset" sitting up Kim smiled at Shego, "but it's going to start getting cold up here pretty quick. We're going to need to do something about camp."

"Follow me Princess it's all taken care of." Shego climbs to her feet and disappears around a rock out cropping just down the ledge. Kim scrambles up and followed the dark-haired woman into a zigzagging network of caves. The twists and turns are such that no single light could pass all the way through in either direction thus hiding any inhabitants. Kim was thoroughly lost in moments but Shego seemed to know where they were going and led with an air of confidence. After a while the cave opened out in to a huge lighted man-made central chamber, probably seventy or so stories high and far enough across that the far side was just a blur.

"What is this place?" Looking around in astonishment. the expression in Kim's face was priceless. Shego hid her smile as the younger woman wandered around like a kid on her first time to Disney land

Shego turns and laughs and throws her arms out in a flourish "Welcome to Dr. Drakken's primary Research and Development facility."

"Um, Eme? how did I miss this?" she just shakes her pretty redhead.

Serious now Shego wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders "ever notice that while blue boy always screwed up his plans his devices usually worked," Kim nodded "this is where he did most of his research and testing. He is a scientist first and foremost. Then we went to an active lair to do his dirty work. Where you would promptly show up. We were never here when you came looking for us."

"So, why are we here now" they were riding a fast-moving elevator up to the upper levels. The view over the railing was dizzying but spectacular.

As the elevator doors opened, "unless I'm mistaken, I believe you're looking for me." Kim Spun around and gaped in amazement at the blue-skinned man. Kim emedietly dropped into a fighting stance. There stood Drakken complete with blue coat, mullet and vined flower. "Woe girl I'm here at Shego's invitation" hands and vine raised in the air he slowly backs away.

Shego quirks a smile "hello Drewbe, glad you could make it." Drakken winced at the greeting, both girls noticed but didn't know what to make of it. "Were you able to do what I ask? And keep that vine away from me." The offending flower hid behind its owner's head

"Yes, yes, not a problem. I had something already worked up that only needed a little tweaking" he looks over his shoulder guiltily. "Follow me and we can get started."

As they began to walking through the maze of hallways and chambers Drakken was talking about this device or that. Kim suddenly stopped dead in the hall staring with her mouth open "why is there a nude me in a tube in that room" she just continued to stare

"You know I was working with cloning for a while" he glanced over, Shego glared and Kim nodded as she slowly approached the tank "I started with genetic cloning but that took too long to really be of any use for my needs. It took almost 2 years to grow that clone to its current age. After that I switched to researching syntho drones. Except the soda weakness they were better for what I needed"

Kim placed her hands on the container "She looks so peaceful. Is she dead?" Cupping her hand on the glass to see better "is that an umbilical cord", Kim sounded incredulous.

"No, she is very much alive and in stasis. As far as my scientific achievements, she is probably my best work. I just couldn't destroy her. She could be revived at anytime, though she would be just an infant without some basic form of life programing." Turning away from the tank before more questions could be ask "what you are looking for is over this way".

They walked into a room the size of a warehouse stuffed with machinery that looks like it should be in a B-rated sci-fi horror movie complete with all the humming and flashing lights. Shego laughed "this machine? I remember you working on it but you never said what it does"

Evading the implied question, "I've modified it as per your request. Whenever you're ready we can begin." The blue man fidgeted as he waited.

"ok so what does Kimmy have to do now" Shego was taking control of the situation, impatient to get things started.

"Kim? No this is something both of you need to do. I need you to strip down and stand on those platforms over there. Shego on the one on the left please." Drakken began to busy himself with the control consol.

Shego stormed over grabbing the blue man by the collar the other hand flaming green "WHY YOU PERVERT IM GONA...!"

"Wait, Wait, Please. You can go in clothed if you want but the material will be destroyed by the process leaving you nothing to were after" whimpering Drakken curls up in a ball. "this is the only way I can save her, Honest."

"Uh, Eme...? is this what this whole trip is about. saving me?" the redhead looks up in dawning in loving comprehension.

Shego slowly lowers the blue Buffon back to the ground and lets the plasma fade "princess right now my whole life is about saving you and has been about saving you since you dropped in on my unannounced." unzipping her jump suit and slowly turning towards the platform she lets the thin cloth fall. "if that means that I have to get naked and stand on a platform it's a small sacrifice and one I am willing to make." Kim ran over threw her arms around the older woman, now only wearing a lacy black bra and matching French cut panty and kissed her soundly, then the two of them quickly stripped down and moved to their respective assigned positions and waited.

Drakken flipped a switch on the panel and a glass bell slowly lowered over each of them confining them in an area a little over a pace and a half across. He then spent the next several minuets making adjustments and fine-tuning controls to the controls as the women just stared at each other through the curved glass. A light blue, transparent and somewhat viscous fluid began filling each dome through holes in the floor. as the liquid reached their knees a rope like object descended from a small opening at the crown of the enclosure. Both girls just stood there continuing to watch the other and praying that this would work. When the liquid was about waist high the cord from the ceiling lashed out like a snake striking their bellybuttons with a sharp sting bring a sharp cry of surprise from the women as they found their navels tethered to the system. Drakken approached the domes with confidence knowing there was nothing at this time ether woman could do to him. quirking an eyebrow at the scene. "Well I can mark two more things from my bucket list, I have now seen the both of you completely in the nude." both girls glared daggers at him. Shego flipped him off. "Now you're going to have to be calm. Just relax, you're going to be in there a little over a week. Once the suspension gel covers your head you won't even be able to talk. The umbilical cord will keep you safe and nourished." turning to Shego "behind the consol you will find a file box. It's yours you can do with it as you please." turning his back to both of them. "I have other responsibilities now so I will leave you to the process." walking over to the console, he makes one final check on the system. He then reaches under the desk and presses the hidden red button. As he leaves the room, he mumbles "I'm sorry they have my mother."

The girls watch as Drakken leaves the room. The gel continued to fill ever higher. About the time it covered their breasts there startled by a slight but uncomfortable sensation like a low electrical current. The tank continues to fill, as the fluid covers their heads Kim mouths ' I love you' and Shego just places her hands against the glass and watches the younger girl. As they begin to float weightless like they are in space both exhale the last of their air and breath in the liquid. They both panic as the fluid rushed in to their lungs. After a time, they are able to finally relax as their bodies realize they don't need the air. The fatigue from the trip and the drain off of adrenalin quickly overtakes them. Still watching each other they fade silently into sleep cushioned in their privet wombs.


	21. Chapter 20 Children cover your eyes (M)

**Chapter 20**

Kim startled awake her breathing slightly labored but comfortable. The continues buzzing sensation was still there but no longer unpleasant. It was almost a tingle now, somehow sensuous. She stretched languorously feeling the silky fluid flow over her naked body in very delightful ways. She moved around as much as her confinement would allow aloud, feeling like a fetus looking for a comfortable position in the womb. On a whim, she turned herself over into a head down position just to see if she could. She felt just as comfortable upside down as right side up (not even the slightest head rush). Righting herself, she accidentally brushed her arm agents her breast and gasped amazed at how sensitive she was. Glancing over at the still sleeping Shego (to make sure she was alone) she decided to experiment. Carefully she began to rub first one breast and then both, the feeling was incredible. It rippled the length of her slender body settling in the core. Carefully she Pinched her nipples sending a shock wave of pleasure through her body like lightning. She continued to pleasure herself still focusing only on the breast area for several minutes before letting go in a small orgasm. She then expanded her experiment. Moving on she ran her hands down her belly enjoying the slick feel of her firm mussels covered abs with just enough soft to be feminine. She found an unexpected protrusion and glanced down. She no longer had a belly button. She had forgotten about the umbilical cord. She played around its base and found it pleasant but not what she was looking for. She continued down and ran her fingers through the neatly trimmed hair. On reaching her groin she began to play. Just rubbing the outer lips at first, she slowly parted them running her finger around the inner layer. As she Became more excited she moved finally to her clit. The first touch of the glorious nub sent a shock of pleasure through her body that arched her over backwards, eyes wide. The scream unheard in the silence of the tank. As she began to come down she continued to softly stroke the swollen nub. Something brushed against her leg startling her, she pushed it away feeling a tug on her tummy. She looked down at the umbilical cord lifeline. Grabbing a length, she flexed it carefully to make sure it wouldn't kink. She then took a loop of it and slid it up into herself gasping at the immense pleasure that seemed to go forever. Finally sated and not sure how many orgasms later, she just let herself float suspended by the liquid as the last of the tension flowed out of her body. Some time later, when she had recovered, she looked around and saw Shego looking at her in aw, the blush was bright, full body and instantaneous.

Shego awoke very aroused. It felt like someone was fondling her breasts, the sensation was more intense than usual. She looked around, but she was in the tank alone. A pinch to her nipple sent a shock through her system. She was starting to get nervous, she could feel the touches (and they felt good), but no one seemed to be there. Looking around like she was checking a job for guards she caught sight of Kim playing with her own breasts and decided to watch. In watching Kim's actions, the motions were in real time to what she was feeling. Surprised as she realized that her body was responding to Kim's self-ministrations. At that moment a small orgasm, centered around her breasts, took her breath away. She could feel Kim working her way down the body. Shego reveled in the sensation of the ghost touch and watching her princess enjoy herself. The pleasure was now working around the groin, lost in the excitement she reached down and touched her clit, the power of both women stroking their nub at the same time sent a shock wave through both of them hard enough to set off an alarm on the control console that no one was around to answer. Then she felt the penetration and looked over at the younger girl again shocked as the large loop of umbilical cord was inserted into the redhead's slender body, it wasn't long before she added her own pleasure to the circuit. The feelings were long and intense, but she did enjoy the outcome. Shego was the first to recover to her senses and watched the redhead in awe as she waited for the cheerleader to recover. When Kim finally did recover and noticed Shego watching her, the blush all but made the blue liquid glow violet. Shego stroked her breast when Kim felt it and realized what it meant the blush deepened (not previously thought possible). Over the next several hours the two women sometimes took turns and occasionally worked together to pleasure themselves and each other never being able to touch one another.

Hours later (it was hard to tell as there was no clock and the area was not on a light timer) Shego was lounging in her tank with her eyes closed, she began to see images she didn't recognize. She glanced over at the other tank realized Kim was sleeping and was sharing her dreams with Shego. Relaxing back into the connection Shego watched the dream amazed at how much her own image played through it, some of those images were enough to make even the former thief blush (But she tucked those fantasies away for later use).

"Princess….Kimmy, wake up" the voice was soft, familiar and very welcome but somehow when she tried to cuddle with the beautiful woman that belonged with that voice she whacked her head on something hard. Startled Kim jerked awake confused. "Kim calm down" she took a deep breath the fluid moving in and out with a little effort. "It seems that our thoughts are tied together just like our bodies" the green goddess grinned wickedly "I know you talk in your sleep, But to see what you dream about. Well just wow." Kim blushed and stuck her tong out.

"how is this possible?"

Shego grinned "anything is possible for a Possible" Kim stuck her tong out again

Over the next few days, they tested their connection and found that they could block thoughts and keep secrets but could not lie to each other (the other would always know). They spent long hours just talking and getting to know each other. Sharing secrets that they would never speak out loud. With an enforced week of absolute honesty, their relationship deepened into what some would call profound. Both being the completive types, they still tried to outdo each other in the pleasure department and found out what the other liked (it wasn't all talk).

It was (what they had agreed was) early morning when both girls awoke to a sudden noise and change of pressure in their tanks. Instantly alert the looked at each other knowing the other was ready to fight if necessary. The fluid began to drain slowly removing the girls from the weightless environment they both had become accustomed to. Settling on the floor of the chambers they found themselves too weak to even stand. When the bell chambers finally rose to released them, they crawled into each other's arms, the kiss seemed to last forever (with the umbilical cords still attached they didn't even have to come up for air).

They cuddled on the floor for hours before their strength returned enough to even stand, cords still attached to the machine. Looking around they found a tray with scissors and two plastic clamps. Clamping each others' cord like newborns. They were shocked and bereft as the mental touch of the other vanished when the cords were cut. Feeling somewhat empty they hugged "I'm going to miss that" Shego hugged tighter.

"Me too" Kim sighed.

Shego pulled back "you too what?"

Kim looked puzzled "you said I'll miss that."

"No, I thought it. And apparently, you heard it. Let's try something." Shego released the redhead and stepped back. "Can you hear what I'm thinking?" Kim shook her head. Shego stepped forward taking Kim's hand "and now?" Kim blushed wildly. "I'll take that as a yes. So it still works when we're in physical contact, this could make our evenings interesting."

Smiling Kim Quickly changing the subject focusing on the first thing to come to mind "so how long will we have to wear the clips" the tapped the clip on her belly

"Well I know from my nurse's training that it usually takes five to seven days for the cord to dry and fall off a newborn, so I assume that it will be something like that" Shego answers as she starts looking through the folders left on the console

"what's this" Kim joined at the console her, wrapping her arm around the other's waist "it looks like Drakken has left me all his holdings. Here's a note."

'Shego here are the deeds to all my layers and properties I won't be needing them anymore, what there worth should bring us about even for back pay and loan payment. Ps, sorry about any side effects they should be only temporary. The Ex Dr. Drakken.'.

"hm not sure what to say to that, but we can go through this on a later day" turning back to the still naked Kim she starts to laugh "your hair is almost purple from the gel. Ok first we shower and dress then we go home." the shower took over an hour and mostly consisted of silly play and tickling. Getting dressed took longer than expected as Shego had to go to her quarters and get something that didn't rub the bellybutton (and they got distracted with a fashion show).

In the late afternoon they entered the vehicle bay, Shego began to grin "good it's still here." Kim watched her as she approached a tarp-covered corner. Grabbing the corner of the tarp Shego yanked it off "Princess your carriage awaits" The taller woman bowed and open the door to a highly modified black hover pod with green highlights. "let's take you home."

It took the girls two days to get home taking the scenic route and even then the pod was on autopilot most of the time. Most of the first day was spent sleeping (not all of it though). The pod was large enough that (if you were willing to get cozy) two could sleep comfortably in the cargo space behind seats. Both women were still extremely sensitive from the treatment, so it was decided that in the privacy of the pod cloths were not required. On the way home, they discovered several remote lakes that afforded them privacy and shade needed for swimming with no sunscreen.

On day two flying several hundred feet over the landscape with the top down they lavished in the wind as it caressed their skyclad bodies. Dressing only when in sight of the home the two were welcomed home to the hugs of family and a threat from Ann to submit both girls to the scanner tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 21 I'm what

**Chapter 21**

"You know, Shego is going to kill us dead this time" the Webster stood there looking at the collection of parts scattered with no apparent plan, all over the hanger floor.

"So, we took apart one stupid hover pod, what's the big deal?" Jim sounded unconcerned as he picked up a strange oblong object spinning it in his hand.

"You don't understand this is not just 'A' hover pod. This is Shego's personal pod, her baby. She built this pod herself, from scratch" the panic in Wesley's voice reached near hysteria. "I've seen her maim a guy just for leaning on it

Tim coming out from under the tarp covered craft "Realy I always figured she was a better mechanic than that." Seeing the panic in Westley's face, he quickly amended, "relax they'll love it. And look at it this way we're doing the girls a favor this will be much less conspicuous than that pod. Besides they have both been in much better moods since they got back a month ago." He shakes his head "I do wish we could figure out why our cameras in their room keep shorting out."

"you put cameras in their room?" The Wegos sounded in unison "what kind of flowers do you want at your funerals?"

the Tweebs just laughed. "We need to hurry we are running out of time."

XxXx

"settle down Kim she's only been gone three days and will be back this afternoon" Ann watched her daughter pace with amusement "if you don't calm down you're going to work yourself up to being sick again, or have you forgotten this morning's performance?"

Kim rolls her eyes remembering her mad dash to the bathroom "no mom I haven't forgotten. I still haven't gotten the last of the taste out of my mouth, do we have any gum? I didn't realize how much I would miss her when she was gone"

The older redhead walks over and wraps her arms around her pouting daughter comfortingly, trying not to laugh "Shego is very cautious and amazingly protective of you, she would never do anything to risk your health or the possibility of losing you."

"I know mom, but that doesn't keep me from missing her. It's just not the same sleeping in an empty bed. I think I have finally realized just how much I Love and need her, and not just for my health." The young redhead sighs and looks longingly out the window again.

"Have you told her that?" Kim just shook her head. "Well it's going to be a few hours before she gets back, why don't we go grab an early lunch then head down to the lab and I'll give you a checkup. I haven't gotten a chance to scan you since the one just after you got back from your trip." She looks at her daughter appraisingly. "Although I will have to say the improvement is obvious, you have a spring in your step that was missing, and you have that healthy glow. Now quit avoiding the lab and let's go" Ann takes her daughter by the hand half dragging the reluctant girl out the door.

"You know I hate that thing" Kim grumbles but allows herself to be led down the walk and into the car.

XxXxXx

"Mom what's the holdup, It's getting cramped in here" the younger Possible complains. The longer she is in the confined space, the more claustrophobic she gets. Her time in the scanner continues to grow ever longer as her patience grows ever shorter this is not a good combination "Is there a problem mom?... MOM!?"

Dr. Possible continues to scrutinize the monitor with ferocious intensity. "What?... oh sorry no nothing wrong that I can see. There are a few unusual readings that I want a coworker to go over as it's not in my specialty, but I don't think its anything to worry about." saving the data to a flash drive and draping her lab coat over a chair, "You can get dressed now, I'll be right back" she then takes the data disk and heads for the door, she suddenly stops and turns "oh and if Shego gets back while I'm gone tell her to stick around it's her turn next." Smiling gleefully she leaves the room

Kim picks up her pile of clothes walking over to the mirror wall across from the scanner and admires her self. Her skin was firm and glowing instead of papery and pasty, a definite improvement from a few months ago. As she got dressed, the reflection showed she had begun to overfill her bra. It seemed it was time to go shopping, maybe Shego would come with her. She blushed at the thought

For a while pleasant thoughts like these kept the redhead occupied, but slowly inpatients and boredom won out.

"Where could she be. It's been over an hour since she left. What could be keeping her" it was precisely seventeen and one-half paces from the north wall of Dr. Possible's office to the south one. Kim knew this because she had been pacing it in her bare feet since she finished getting dressed sixty-eight minutes ago (but Who's counting).

At the sound of the door, Kim turns Expecting to see her mom. What she sees instead brings a dazzling smile to her face and before the door even has a chance to close she flings herself into the arms of the newcomer. "Well it's good to see you too princess" the dark-haired woman smiles, the redhead doesn't say a word she just kisses her lover soundly not letting her go for several minutes, reveling in the feeling.

Keeping the embrace but breaking the kiss, it takes the girls some time to regain their breath "welcome back Eme" in response The older woman begins to softly radiate her power offering it to the young fireball. Feeling the gentle flow of energy Kim just snuggles closer and accepts the life-giving gift. "I love you Eme. Next time I'm coming with you." The embrace goes on for what seems like an eternity, yet not nearly long enough.

"Sorry I was gone so long, I didn't know how much property Dr. D had, but I think I have it sorted out enough that I can do most of it from home now. Speaking of which I think it's about time to have our own place, I'll show you what we have for choices tonight at home. Between my not unsubstantial holding and what we inherited from Drew, the choices are abundant. I also found a site for a base of operations, it's tricked out so that even nerd boy will drool." She smiles at the stunned look on the redheads face.

'Our own place,' the words spun around in that cute redhead like the wheel of an over-caffeinated hamster. Just then Dr. Possible entered the room sporting a somewhat bemused look on her face "Shego, good your here I need to get a scan." The tall dark-haired beauty just rolled her eyes and began to strip out of her cloths unashamed of her body. Kim openly admired the view Knowing she would get a hands-on tour later. Ann was more circumspect but enjoyed the show just as much, when she was done here she would decently have to go visit James. The thought made her grin.

Slightly less than an hour later the scan was finally complete "what was the holdup Doc, that usually only taker about fifteen minutes."

Ann turned and looked at the two younger women (she realized she considered both of them daughters now)"there have been some drastic changes in your bodies and I took some extra scans for comparison. I don't think it's a problem." She reassured the startled couple. (and yes, they were definitely a couple now) I'll discuss it with you when I get home. For now, go, be together". Shortly after the girls left Ann slips out of the office to visit her husband, leaving behind the IUD she'd had removed while talking to the OB/GYN about Kim's surprising data earlier.

XxXxXx

When Ann returned home, Kim and Shego were looking at computer images of possible homes giggling. Ann had never imagined Shego giggled. It was cute (she would never tell. this would ruin the thief's tough persona) When she came up behind the two girls they were looking at an elaborate two-bedroom, split level townhouse in Paris. The girls greeted her without looking up and kept discussing the pros and cons of the various floor plans. Kim pointed to the screen "master bedroom here. This room looks like it would a good dojo."

The older Possible looked closely at the tiny layout, trying to see what the girls were seeing "it looks awfully small, where are you going to put the nursery?" the silence was so total that the vacuum of space would sound loud.

Both girls turned slowly to look at Ann, with deer in the headlight eyes. Kim recovered first. "Why would we need a nursery" her voice was soft as a whisper and barely controlled. Kim glanced quickly down at her mate seeing the confusion and fear in her eyes.

Seeing the looks on the girl's faces, Ann was having second thoughts about her approach, but it was too late now. "Because you're pregnant... Both of you."

Instantly stark terror shone in Shego's face "No, NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" She shouted. Then breaking into tears, she cries "God no, please not again" the sound only a pitiful whimper. The woman looked broken. She curled up in her chair in a near fetal position, and just rocks back and forth seeming completely cut herself from the rest of the world.

Moving quickly Kim kneeled in front of Shego's chair and wrapped her arms around her lover trying to comfort her pushing away her own worries. They could wait for later. "Eme it's ok we're going to handle this together" Kim's voice was soft and with the physical contact came the mental link, and all the fear and desperation of one who has genuinely known loss. Kim found that little spot of hope in the incoming torrent being smothered by the fear and remembered pain. Grabbing hold of that hope she began to feed it with her own. Fueled by a hope for the future, a hope for a family, a hope to be with the ones she loved, Kim kept feeding that little spot of hope trying desperately keeping it alive. For the moment it was all she could do.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, locked in a battle the likes of which neither of them had ever endured, hope vs. fear, anger, and despair. At first, the emotion was almost too much for the younger woman, the fear and regret threatened to crush her and shatter her sanity, but once again Kim proved that anything is possible for a Possible. At first, just holding on seemed impossible, but she refused to let go. After a time, Kim was able to break through the wall of grief and fear. Finding a frightened sobbing teenage girl hiding in the depths of Shego's mind. This is the young girl that had been traumatized by the abuse of her father and violent death of her unborn child. Kim approached her slowly so as not to scare her and then wrapped mental arms around the teen Shego "you know Eme, it wasn't that long ago that you led me from a very dark place with your light, will you allow me to return the favor?" there was no response from the near-catatonic girl. Kim just kept holding her pouring all her love into the link.

Some unknowable time later the young Shego and came out of her catatonic state "Wha…what are you doing here" she looks around finding Kim holding her crying softly. After a moment Shego realized that the tears were for her, that Kim was crying for her. No one had ever done that before, no one had ever cared enough about her to hurt with her. The young girl turned to Kim and began to hug back, crying the pain that had burned in her so long. As the pain began to burn out the image of Shego slowly transformed into the more familiar form of the cocky green goddess. Kim looked up and smiled through her tears "this is going to be ok. We will face it together. You have things that you didn't last time. A family that loves you, a mom that has the best medical care the world can provide. A better understanding of your powers. And someone that loves you and will be with you the whole way."

Shego pulled the younger woman closer "and most important you have given me something to live for."


	23. Chapter 22 after the storm

Ann stared in stunned amazement as the instantaneous realization and terror struck Shego's face. The simultaneous action of her daughter was so fast it was almost a blur. But what was most striking was the fierce determination, absolute understanding, and unconditional compassion that blazed in the young woman's face. Kim knelt in front of Shego and wrapped her arm around the stricken woman. Ann knew about the deep mental link the that had formed between the two women, but this was the first time she had seen it in action. She could see the impossible struggle in the younger Possible's face eyes wide with fear and conviction, but not seeing in this world. Time seemed to stop then jump forward at random intervals. Several times during the silent ordeal Shego's plasma power built to dangerous levels but the young redheads gently siphoned the excess off into herself alleviating the danger with seaming ease. She watched as the stress of the battle played across her daughter's face and the painfully blank look on Shego's

Ann carefully kept the rest of the family out of the front room, making dinner and keeping the others occupied in other tasks. she made sure that sustenance was near at hand for when the two lost and wandering souls returned back from their ordeal. This had all started in the late afternoon with her surprise announcement (what a fool she had been). Within moments the area was filled with an almost palpable feeling of power as the two matched wills, Shego protecting herself from the pain and Kim's constant struggle to pull her love back from the abyss over and over again. It was about seven when the energy flow in the room seemed to Change and tears began running down Kim's face and continue for the duration of the struggle. It was nearly two am when Shego suddenly let out a soft gasp (startling Ann) and relaxed. She began to weep quietly as she unfurled from the ball she had been in and wrapped her arms around Kim, both seeming oblivious to the area around them. The girls then collapsed into an exhausted sleep. James attempted to lifted Kim away to take her up to bed. However, both girls became quite agitated at the separation. With Ann's help he got both girls laid together on the narrow living room couch and covered, where they both slept soundly until almost noon.

Shego began to stir finding herself mostly on top of Kim who was wedged into the crease where the cushions meet the back still sleeping a slight smile on her face. "Good morning" the voice came from behind her and sounded like gravel. turning to look Shego stifled a gasp Ann looked like hell, hair uncombed, dark circles under her red eyes, and still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes "I'm sorry I should have found a better way to..." Shego approached the now weeping woman and wrapped her arms the woman gently.

"It's ok you couldn't have known. I had a bit of a bad experience when I was younger, I'll tell you about it some time." Shego tightens her hug "I'm not upset with you, you're the closest thing I've had to a mom since my mother died in the meteor crash." Seeing the shock in the older woman's face Shego smiled "I'll tell you about it when Kim gets up, I'll need the support." Ann just nodded and got up to make breakfast Shego Stopped her "sit down you look like someone set you to frappe. I'll do breakfast or maybe brunch. You go get cleaned up."

Within a relatively few minutes the house was filled with the smell of home cooking. People began coming out of the woodwork on this cloudy Saturday afternoon looking for the great smells.

"All right"

"Shego's cooking" the Wegos came flying in to the room completing each other's sentence, with the Tweebs right behind

"At least it's not Kim cooking" Jim snickered

"Ya that's taking your life in your hands" Tim agreed

"I heard that" Kim strolled in and wrapped her arm around Shego's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Its true though" the tweebs chorused

"It may be true but you don't have to say it out loud" there was good hearted laughter around the kitchen and they all dug in to a spread that looked like it should be on a Banquet table.

With three women and four teenage boys (James was working this weekend) the atmosphere was upbeat and light hearted (and the food didn't last long), Kim (only slightly grudgingly) gave up her spot next to Shego to one of the Wegos who wedged in on either side of their sister. After about an hour of eating and joking the Tweebs suddenly jumped up ready to leave "we have something to finish at the space center." Then looking at the Wegos "coming?"

"No, we thought we would try to spend a little time with sis" Shego wrapped her arms around the boys and pulled them in closer taking unconscious comfort from there presents. Ann cocked an eyebrow at the dark-haired woman.

Shego just nodded "I promised to tell you my story" looking down at her brothers "I don't know how much of this you know or have guest but some of this will likely shock you"

XxXxXx see chapter 14 For details

The silence was deafening. Kim stood behind her dark-haired lover with her arms wrapped protectively around the now silent woman, the Wegos were sitting on either side of their sister trying not to weep while holding on trying to comfort her. Shego was holding her self together with obvious effort.

Ann just shook her head, "I can see why my pronouncement had such a dramatic effect, I'm sorry I didn't know. I can say with some confidence that there won't be a repeat of either the pronouncement or the tragedy" Turning to look straight at Shego."I watched the two of you last night, your power spiked to dangerous leaves several times and Kim siphoned off the excess without any apparent effort or conscious thought." She got up and joined the group hug "your excess energy is healing Kim in return Kim is helping you control your excess energy in a safe and effective way."

Kim just squeezes a little harder "see Eme, we really are made to be together."

"After that light show last night, I would like to take a comparative scan" both girls groan, Ann laughs "just to compare some before and after data. It should only take a few minutes, then I would like to discuss what I have found and my theories"

XxXxXxXx

The house is quiet, all settled from the day's activity. The three women drinking hot coco. "This is good, it's been a long time since I had coco moo" Kim laughed "What!?" Shego sounded indignant

Kim just shook her head "coco moo did Drakken really call it that"

Shego blushes a little "ya an I thought it was kinda cute so I picked it up too, though I would never admit that to Drew"

Kim snuggled closer to her lover "you were close to him weren't you"

Shego just smiles "Princess, he was the only friend I had for years. I think he would have liked to be more but he is really not my type." She pauses to take another sip "if everything turns out ok I may even forgive him for this fiasco" unconsciously rubbing her tummy. turning to Ann "speaking of which you were going to tell us what you found out."

Ann was just sitting there watching her two girls and was surprised when she realized that she loved them both. She had already in her own mind claimed Sheila as her daughter. " ok let's start with your healing power, the energy you produce feeds into your cells creating a regeneration process that allows you to heal at an amazing rate, it seems it also restores damage caused by aging. As near as I can tell Sheila," Shego starts at the sound of her real name" you haven't aged a day in the last four years and aren't likely to start any time soon"

"So, what I'm not aging" the dark-haired beauty looking a little like a deer in the headlights.

"Not so I can measure at this point, and you're granting that healing to Kim, though her body is still putting itself back together." Looking at her daughter " right now your body is burning through the power at an incredible rate, though it is starting to slow" Ann just smiles at her daughter "my current prognosis is that you will live a long and healthy life, probably longer than either of you expect." Ann then cleared her throat and blushes a little "now about your children's' fathers" both girls look up "there isn't one. The genetics scans confirm that you each are pregnant with the others child." She pauses as that though sinks in "and this is not necessarily a onetime event. Accidents are not possible from the gene donor i.e. fathers side that will take a conscious choice and effort to learn, but the mother could be unaware of the coming attraction. You must already know all of your children will be girls as there is not a y chromosome in either of you to share."

Shego picks her jaw off the floor "let me get this straight we could conceivably live for hundreds of years and bear each other's children."

"Yes, and with as fast as you heal you could have an awful lot of little girls" the Doctor grinning at the thought

"Not funny mom" the younger redhead looks at her lover with fierce protectiveness.

Shego sits there looking dazed with one hand rubbing her tummy, protecting a baby that's not even a bump yet. When she speaks her voice is soft and hesitant "you're the closest thing to a mom I have had in a very long time, and I know you will tell me the truth when I ask." She looks up and Ann nods to her. "Do you honestly believe that with the help I have now I can safely bring a baby in to this world?"

Ann gets up and walks over to the girls wrapping her arms around both "first I am glad to claim both of you as my daughters," squeezing both girls tighter then turning to Shego "and if you feel comfortable you may call me mom. Second, I will never lie to you especially when your health is the topic. And third with a little care I don't think there will be any more risk to you than any other pregnant woman, and the fact you're both in such great shape should be a plus"

"Thanks mom" both girls chime together.

She grins at the acceptance. "I've taken the liberty of making an appointment for both of you next week with the OB/GYN, and she has seen your data so she knows what's going on." hugging the girls one more time "it's been a trying couple of days and the team will be here tomorrow, so to bed with both of you" smiling devilishly "want to come tuck you girls in" Ann teases.

Shego blushes "actually that would be kinda nice if you don't mind."

Smiling and kissing them both on the cheek "of course I don't mind, you two go up and get in to bed I will be up to tuck you in, in a few minutes" she watches the two newly pregnant girls, no women, clime the stares wondering if she would soon be joining them in their condition.

XxXXxXXx

Authors note

I have found several names I like for the children however they are all from other stories ( I have been given permission to use some of them) and I do not wish to take away from their other adventures so I would ask if you have any ideas to leave me a comment with the names listed.


	24. Chapter 23 Birthday surprise (M)

Chapter 23

"Good morning Princess sleepy head." The voice was soft and husky

"Eme it's still dark outside." Sounding muffled through the heavy quilt

"No sweetheart you have the covers pulled up over your head" Shego gently laughed removing the coverers from her partner's head and kissed her soundly "Happy Birthday Princess." Shego grins against her lips "you're twenty now, no longer a pregnant teen."

Kim snuggled up tighter to Shego's nude body enjoying the feel of it on her own skin. "You know we fit like we were made for each other." Running her hands over the toned body of her partner Kim gently begins to gently nurse at the breast closest to her. Shego gave a small gasp. Kim just smiled and continued. 'I like the fact that with our link I can still talk to you and not have to stop what I'm doing.' Shego just opened to the full connection loop and let the feelings and sensations she was experiencing wash back over Kim she heard the redhead gasp.

"Princess, don't start anything you're not willing to finish." The complaint was half hearted as Shego started stroking her hands across Kim's nicely rounded backside eliciting a soft moan.

Kim ran her hand slowly down the taut muscles of Shego's stomach, and her lips up over the collar bone and across the neck so their lips met. When her hand reached the well-trimmed thatch of green-black hair both girls gasp as the thoughts and sensations streamed back and forth through the link. "After the last couple of days, if I don't get some kind of relief I'm going to explode." Nither woman sure which one thought it. Both girls continued to fondle each other, at first being careful to avoid the most sensitive areas to prolong the pleasure.

Shego began to bring up her glow to a level she had found enhanced both of their experiences, and smiled under the continuing kiss as she felt Kim began to draw on the power. This was an aspect of the power exchange Mom didn't know about, if done just right the power exchange process could bring both girls to a fantastic orgasm all by itself. As Kim began to lightly pull on the power in earnest she slipped her fingers in to Shego using her thumb on the clit. A short time later Shego returned the favor. Shego peaked first but the blast of pleasure through the link set of a chain reaction ping-poning back and forth that lasted for some time. Shego's first coherent thought was "I'm really glad I thought to sound proof this room."

Sometime later the girls were awakened by the flashing light that indicated the doorbell. Kim stretched wincing slightly at the tenderness in her abdomen, rubbing the offending area she found the hard knot that was her uterus, where would be no visible changes for some time yet, but the changes could be felt if you knew what to look for. Feeling the proof the last two days had not been just a dream (or nightmare) Kim reached over and ran her fingers over Shego's tummy just above the pubic bone, feeling the knot there too. Kim sends the feeling across the link and Shego carefully brings her hand down and feels the Knot for herself. Kim could feel the excitement and fear rolling across the link, speaking out loud for the first time that morning "were in this together to the end, and we will make it" Kim holds the shaking woman close "you're a Possible now and anything is possible for a Possible" Kim kisses the dark haired beauty tenderly "now we need to get up" jumping out of bed then pausing for a moment the sunlight from the window creating a golden glow over her naked body "I don't think we should tell anyone yet" Shego, stared at the golden angel and just nodded.

As always Shego was the first one dressed and sat leaning back in the desk chair "while I was on that last trip I picked up a gift for you, this ones not a birthday gift, I got you one of those too. In all the confusion I wasn't able to give it to you sooner.

"So what is it" Kim's voice was muffled by the sweater she was putting on

"Well Princess you'll just have to come find out" Shego smiled at the obvious curiosity in the younger woman's voice. Kim bounced over and sat on Shego's lap, still in just the snug black turtleneck and pink lacey French cut panties, giving her the puppy dog pout. Stop that or I'll take it back" Kim just smiles innocently. "That's almost as bad". Clearing her throat, "I got to thinking while I was gone. I think I would like to renegotiate our contract." she looks up to see the worried look on Kim's face and smiles back "I thought we could simplify and maybe extend it. I was thinking we could get it down to one page." She pulled out a small box and opened it "I thought maybe a we could use a marriage license. Mrs. And Mrs. Possible has a good ring to it to me." Inside the box were two rings each had two large stones cut into yin/yang, a deep green emerald and a pink diamond.

Kim wrapped her arms around the woman of her dreams "Oh Eme! Yes, definitely Yes, Yesss" then kissed her soundly.

It was another hour before the girls emerged wearing matching black jeans and spandex blouses with matching designs, Kim's in pink and black and Shego's in green and black, matching black high heel ankle boots and the rings. Kim wearing long dangling earrings with emerald stones and Shego's with the pink diamond. Together they looked more like they belonged on a Malan runway than a Middleton stairway.

"Lookin good KP". Ron was grinning ear-to-ear holding his now showing wife (it was a small ceremony, a Rabbi and a couple of witnesses. Reception to follow when there is time). "I haven't seen you this happy since Mankey said yes" Kim blushed and Shego raised an eyebrow. Ron crossed the room to hug his best friend "happy birthday."

Kim looked around the room everywhere she looked she could see peaceful love, this was family. Her friends were here celebrating her life, when not long ago they were readying themselves to mourn her death. Kim leaned over and whispered "Eme look around, I think I have made a discovery. Happiness comes in multiples." Shego steps closer and wraps her arm around the smaller woman's waist in agreement.

And it seems a true statement. There in that room were smaller groups that were separate from yet part of the larger group. Ron had his daughter carried in one arm the other arm wrapped around his wife's waist hand resting protectively on the small but pronounced bulge that was their unborn child. There was mom and dad standing close together holding hands talking to Betty Director and will du, who had their arms around each other's waists (that was going to take some getting use to). In The corner behind the large house plant there was the blue-silver of Felix's wheelchair and sticking over the arm were the long shapely legs of Monique one shoe missing. and to her surprise wade was hanging with Zita and looking happier than she had ever seen him (even when he was dating Monique).

Shego laughs "with the hormones flowing in here we might want to look into prenatal and day care for the team"

"with three of us already pregnant maybe we should start supplying condoms to the rest" Kim whispered back in a half-whispered tone

"Na won't work, there is at least one person here trying." Kim looked up at the taller woman questioningly. "I was looking for a pen at your mom's office the other day and found a used IUD hiding in her drawer. I used the scanner to check for dna and found it saturated with ninety-five percent your mom and five percent you dad."

"you know if mom wants another child I know where we can get one, with a little programming she wouldn't even need to be potty trained" Kim blanches at the incredulous look pointed her way "what I feel sorry for her it's not her fault she is a clone made by a mad man."

"You know if you're serious about activating the clone, I do have access to a several programs we can start her on." Shego looks thoughtful "Let's see basic life skills would take care of feeding, bathroom skills, walking, ect." she taps her chin thinking "I have basic skills in twenty-three languages though with a new mind like that I would limit to three max and let her learn any extras she wants. Being a clone of you she will be in danger from the moment she awakes so basic combat skills." The older woman stops to consider if she missed anything. "And we can run a conditioning program on the tank to get her started. Right now, she won't even have the strength to stand. You can't program flexibility, speed or reflex, that you'll have to train her for, it helps to be a natural but it still needs training. With the conditioning program she should be walking in a few days instead of weeks or even months, the muscle skills will quickly follow."

Kim smiles, "we can discuss it after the party."

"Alright everyone," Ann called the party to order as the two younger women exited the stairs, "Jim and Tim made me promise to do presents before cake. So who wants to go first?"

Yori and Ron step forward and had an envelope to the redhead "for all you have done for master and our family, it is our honor to invite you to the hot spring above the The Yamanouchi school, where you and a companion will be fed and pampered for days totaling four-teen, to be taken at your convenience and not necessarily all at one time." Yori bows, Kim steps forward wraps her arm around and hugs tightly.

"Hay I felt that, she kicked" Kim smiles ear to ear. Kim stop herself from reaching down to rub Yori's baby bump thinking how she would feel at such an intimate intrusion without permission. Hand still poised "May I."

The young Japanese woman takes the extended hand and places it on the side of the bump where the baby can be felt "Ron-san felt him for the first time last night"

"Him?" Kim ask while watching and feeling in wonder "what does it feel like when he moves"

"I think it's a boy, Ron wants another girl" she smiles at the awestruck look on the redheads face "and it feels incredible. there is nothing like the feel of another precious life moving inside you." Yori quietly watches as Kim's other hand unconsciously drifts to cover her own tummy. The dark haired woman leans in to whisper "this isn't my first you can come talk to me if you need to." patting Kim's hand and winking she walks away to make room for the next presentation.

Wade kissed Zita lightly on the lips and then walked forward "ok my turn. First a little show and tell" he pulls an envelope from his backpack and hands it to Kim "open it" she scans the document.

"hmm, a birth certificate. Sheila Heartsgo, born September twenty sixth. wait your" Shego quickly puts her hand over the now blushing redhead's mouth."

"we can discuss my age later" Shego hissed in her ear.

"Eme I don't care about your age, it makes no difference to me." Kim leaned over and kissed her dark haired lover. "What I was going to say is your birthday is today also. This party should be for both of us"

"My birthday has never been something to celebrate. First my dad never wanted a girl, then the meteor crash that took my mother, and my miscarriage both happened in September" her voice was low enough that only Kim could hear her.

"I have reasons to celebrate your birth" using her body to shield Shego's reactions Kim Took Shego's head in her hands forcing her lover to look straight at her, while projecting all the love she could through the link "I love you, we are together and we are starting a family. That, in my opinion is reason to celebrate your birth. Granted you came eight years early, but that just meant you were there waiting when I was ready."

"You know I do think you're the best birthday gift I could ever get." Kim reaches up and gently wipes the tears from the pale cheeks turns back to the waiting Wade and nods for him to continue

"I've got two full sets of mission gear, one for each of you." setting a large bag in front of each birthday girl. "I've modified the equipment using the data from the latest scans putting extra flexibility and protection where needed." he reaches into the bags and pulls out a small box from each "these are experimental, if they work as expected they should allow you to make contact at longer ranges and possibly even strengthen your link so that eventually you won't need them." opening the boxes to reveal two pair of ear clasps decorated with delicate chains.

The girls took the proffered boxes and immediately donned the delicate coils of wire and chain. Within moments they could feel the connection between them strengthen to almost the point of physical contact. Shego and Kim both burst into smiles the latter throwing her arms around the young genius's neck. "Thank you, and please don't tell any else about the scans were not quite ready for people to know." he just nods and returns to Zita's side.

Monique approached holding an envelope "simple gift, happy birthday" inside was a club banana gift card. Stopping to talk to Yori on her way back to Felix "come on into work next week we just got a new shipment of maternity clothes." Kim and Shego had to hide their smiles.

Shego turns to her Lover "ok my turn" and hands over a shoe box.

Kim turns a pained look at the older of the pair "I didn't get you anything."

"Just having you is enough. Now open it." inside there is a pandaroo still in the box. "I know yours was destroyed in the invasion." as Kim removes the gift something falls. Catching the picture she looks in awe "I don't understand. Where is this" the thought flashes across the link in an instant.

The small smile on Shego's face is apparent "that was going to be a hobby room, however I'm leaning more towards making it a nursery now."

Kim is so stunned the answer comes out loud "wait you own these?"

"No you do. There are three I am still trying to get but there owners won't sell" Kim just stares at the picture showing a nearly complete cuddlebuddy collection.

"Will will you present our gift to the girls" Betty just smile. Will walked forward and presented two pneumatic injectors full of a metallic silvery substance. They looked up an Betty questioningly. "it's an injectable nano-jell. In about 36 hours it will form a data storage and retrieval system similar to my eye implant. Without the need for an eye patch.

"Any side effects or concerns?" Shego's voice sounded disinterested.

It was Wade that answered "they will set up sensors in your body to track your health and overall wellbeing. Along with the data and communications ability they will let you track and even view changes to your body." He looks at Betty grinning sheepishly. "There is nothing in there that should be a risk to either of you." He then smiles at the two of them. They injected each other.

Ann just shakes her head "I could have told you that approach was not the best idea thanks Wade. Ok who is left" looking around "looks like just us and the twins. Our gift is simple. We know you are looking for your own place. Once you find one we will help you set up, as much as you will let us anyway."

Just then the house began to shake and a light was shining in the front window. Everyone ran outside and watched the sleek and deadly looking craft land. Being the size of a large business jet this beast took up the whole of the yard. After a few moments the all black paint shifted to black with pink and green highlights spelling out "Happy Birthday Kim and Sheila". Moments later the hatch opened and two sets of twins descend the hatch. Jim smiles "introducing the kimminator mark four. if you would like to join me for a tour of your new transport." and he disappeared back into the plane. Moments later the girls follow. The inside was huge extending out into the wings, all the way forward and all the way back.

"Hello again Kim" the female voice came from the speakers.

"Sadi is that you" Kim smiles

"While I have all her memories I am highly upgraded from the one you knew as Sadi. But you may name as you wish."

"We can discuss that later, the three of us will decide" Kim turns to the tech discussion going on with Shego and Tim

"She fully sealed and reinforced for both vacuum and crushing depths. With its mix of space center, Drakken and alien tech she's got abilities that surpass anything on the planet."

A yell from outside the plane interrupted everyone's attention "Dr. Director we have a problem" everyone exited the plane to find Wade looking panicked at his tablet. "The UN Security Council has voted almost unanimously to dissolve Global Justice effective retroactivly. There planning on announcing it tomorrow, but they have ordered an immediate agent cleanup sweep already."

"Dam it! I knew it was too quiet" Dr. Director was all business now "Wade Do you have access to the GJ net?" the hacker just nodded "Send a code eighty six to all agents. And for God's sake mask your IP." Wade's fingers fly across the touch screen as the now former leader of GJ paces.

"Eighty six?" Kim asks

"It's a go to ground order in case of worst case scenario"

Will quickly ran to the black sedan in the driveway "Betty the car is ready we need to go now" The dark-haired woman turned to Kim and Shego "Well be in contact as soon as we have assessed the damages" the doors to the sedan closed and they were gone

"Wade take the others to the new base. Kim and I are going to our new house. It should be secure enough." she thinks a moment "and please change the encryption on the kimmunicators, we lost one on that last mission." Kim smiled at the use of the gadget's nickname turning to the new girl "Zita you have a choice to make. The bad guys don't know about you yet. You can cut and run and be safe. If you stay you will be in danger and we can't insure your safety."

The fear in her face was plain to see as she looked at the gathered group. "They will come here looking for you?" everyone nods. She thinks a minute and the fear turns to resolve "your right they don't know me if I can have a way to get hold of someone I can let you know when they get here and what they're doing"

Wade walked up to her, kissed her soundly. then took her wrist and fastened one of the new Kimunicator watches on "no heroics, if you get hurt I'll never forgive you" turning away "Kim can you give us a lift to the base on your way out?" the redhead waved everyone on board.

Zita stood there a lone figure on the lawn with a tear running down her cheek as she watched the aircraft lift off and fly into the horizon.

XxXxXx

Authors note

Sorry about the wait with the holidays and my anniversary finding time to write was near impossible


End file.
